Broken
by Larisa3366
Summary: Sue films Brittana making out in the locker room, she posts it to Youtube.  Santana's parents see it and throw her out, she runs to Britt who is kissing Arty when she drives up.  She takes off and no one can find her, the search is on.  Faberry later on .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own them, sex between women, bad language, slushy throwing, annoying things of the male gender and what ever else that I can throw into a FF and get away with.

Songs by; Aerosmith, Katy Perry, Britney Spears and Madonna, Rascal Flats, Faith Hill, Gloria Gaynor, Bon Jovi, Taylor Swift.

Chapter One

Summer vacation started out with a roar, all the kids of McKinley High ran from the building on the last day and completely papered the hallways with left over assignments. The Glee kids all walked the hallway laughing and bouncing into each other as they headed to the front doors. With the last turn in the hall, they came up against the football team and stopped. "Ahhh come on guys," Puck rolled his eyes at Dave. "Haven't you guys gotten us enough times with the slushy's to last a lifetime?" With his last word came the wave of grape flavored slushy.

"Thanks Dave," Finn wiped his eyes and nodded his head. "I have no idea how I'll handle summer vacation without getting slushied a few times a week." They walked through the group and fling purple ice from their hands onto the football players. Santana looked down at her white shirt and gritted her teeth; she had lost so many clothes to the asshole football team.

"I'm going to change, I'll see ya guys later at Breadstix." She shot Brittany a look and turned towards the locker room.

"Me to," Brittany pulled her shirt away from her chest and looked down at her stained flesh. "Sanny, I have smurf boobs!" She yelled after her and took off at a jog.

Mercedes looked to Kurt and rolled her eyes. "Has anyone ever told Britt that smurfs are blue?"

"I don't think it would matter one way or the other with her," Kurt said and wiped at his face again. "She's in her own little world most of the time."

"She's not alone," Quinn tilted her head back towards the locker rooms. "Santana seems to play there quite often, like now." She gave them a knowing grin and moved off towards the front doors of the school.

Santana locked the door behind Brittany and gave her a seductive look before pushing her up against the door. "I've wanted to do this all day." She wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her down for a breath stealing kiss that had them both reeling.

"Sanny, what if someone comes in?"

"Everyone is gone," she nipped at her neck and then licked all the way down to linger between her breasts. "We're safe."

"Let's go in Coach Sylvester's office and get our mac on," she slipped a hand between Santana's thighs and squeezed. "I want you on top of her desk."

"And this is exactly why I had cameras installed in all the rooms in this building." Sue said from where she was standing at the other locker room door. "She crossed her arms over her chest and looked to the girls. "I've always had my suspicions about you two." She watched as Santana stepped in front of Brittany and took on her bitch look. "Relax," she gave them a crooked smirk. "I'm not going to do anything now; I have the entire summer to plain your demise." She pointed to the door. "Get the Hell out before I change my mind!" She turned on her heel and headed back to her office. "Now to download this little gift to disc, Myspace, Facebook and Youtube, by the time they get home, it will be viral!" She watched as her computer downloaded different shots from the cameras in the locker room. "I will crush you William even if I have to do it one Glee kid at a time."

Santana stood at the side of her car with her head resting on the car window; she looked to the side to see a pensive Brittany. "What are we going to do if she tries to blackmail us?"

"Can she do that to our mail, I thought there were laws against that?" Brittany said with wide eyes.

Santana just stared at her. "Britt's, remember how when I get dirt on someone, I make them do stuff or I'll tell Jacob and have him put it in the muckraker?"

"Yeah, we get all kinds of good stuff when you do that."

"Coach can do that to us now," she ran a hand through her hair and got her fingers tangled in the sticky mess. "Come on I need a shower before we go to Breadstix."

The Glee kids took up one whole section of the restaurant, the employees had moved tables around for them so that they wouldn't be disturbing the other patrons by turning in the booths or moving in between tables to talk. When Brittany and Santana got there, the table was full and only one chair remained in between Mercedes and the wall. Santana grumbled and cast a look to everyone. "Thanks for saving us a shitty seat." She waited for Brittany to sit down before she sat on her lap and wrapped one arm around her neck.

"Hey it's not our fault you're late." Finn said and threw a breadstick at her. "What took you so long?"

"We went back to my place for a shower." she looked to their friends and saw that they had all done the same.

"We ran out of hot water and that really sucked." Brittany added and looked at her wrinkled fingers. "It took us a long time to get rid of my smurf boobs." Everyone who heard her looked to Santana.

All she gave them was a bored expression. "So did you order yet?"

"No we didn't, they've been avoiding us like we have a strange ailment." Kurt used a spoon to check his hair and looked over to her. "The server mentioned that the health department has put them on some kind a list because they were reported for having mice in their food or on their food," he waved a hand in the air. "Something." He gave Santana a raised eyebrow. "A Mrs. Santittany called them."

Everyone looked at her including Brittany. "We got married?" She asked. Santana rolled her eyes at Kurt and hugged Brittany tighter.

"They pissed me off the last time I was here, they're lucky I went easy on them." She stood up, made her way over to the end of the table and pointed a finger at one of the servers. "Hey you, do you know who I am?" She stood with her hands on her hips and did a head bob. "Menus now or I'll make another call!" She swaggered back to Brittany and sat back down on her lap. "Takes care of that." She gave them all a smirk.

"Ok, what are we all doing for summer vacation?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm working with Kurt's dad." Finn looked to Kurt and shrugged his shoulders. They went around the table until they ended up with Brittany. She looked to everyone and then to Santana.

"I'm not going in the sewers this year, cuz that really sucked last year."

"No sewers this year," Santana leaned in and what ever she whispered in her ear turned Brittany's face a deep red. "All summer long." She gave her a sultry look and then rolled her eyes from all the gagging noises coming from their friends.

"I'm going where ever they're going." Puck wiggled his brows at them.

After they had eaten enough breadsticks for a small army and consumed their food, they handed their money to Quinn and headed for the door. She looked to all the bills in her hand and just knew she would get stuck making up for the shortage. "Why do I always get stuck paying the bill?" She looked to Santana and Brittany.

"Because your mom," Santana gave her a smile and handed her two twenties. "That'll make up for any shortage," she gave her a knowing look. "I know you get screwed all the time and I put the tip under Britts' plate." She squeezed her hand and then took Brittany's. "Gimme a call sometime this week and we'll hang out." Quinn gave her a smile, nodded and watched as they made their way to the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Santana lay in her bed; she gazed over at the clock and saw that it was eight in the morning. She rolled over and buried her face in her pillow and took a deep breath. Lifting her head a little, she flipped the pillow over and sniffed at it. A smile formed on her face and she lay her head back down. "Still smells like you." She mumbled and pressed her face deeper into the pillow. Brittany had been with her until the wee hours before she headed back home. They had watched a few movies or had them playing on the TV while they just played. A couple times, Santana had to clap a hand over Brittany's mouth to muffle her moans. She knew if either of her parents came home and caught them she would be in deep shit, but taking the chance of getting caught added excitement to them fooling around. She hadn't thought of what had happened at school until now; she wondered what the coach was going to do to them once school started back up.

"Maybe she'll forget all about it and find someone else to terrorize." She rolled from bed and headed for her bathroom. After a shower to wash the Brittany's scent from her skin, she dressed in worn Levi's and a pale blue tank top. She had just walked into the kitchen when she noticed that both her parents were looking at her mother's laptop. The expression on their faces when they looked up at her was scary. "What's wrong?"

They stepped back from the laptop and just pointed to it, that alone was unheard of in her house. Silence and her parents did not go together. She stepped before the laptop and felt the floor shift beneath her bare feet; she looked over her shoulder to her mom and saw rage in her dark eyes. She turned back to the Youtube file that was playing and knew where it had come from and who sent it. Sue had edited the file to keep replaying the part of her and Brittany kissing passionately. She turned back around and looked to both her parents.

"I was going to tell you about us…" She took a deep breath and was about to continue when her father stormed from the house. "Mom…"

"Get out of my house," she slammed the laptop closed and pushed Santana towards the doorway. "Get out and don't ever come back, you're no longer our daughter!" She yelled and stalked Santana all the way to the bottom of the stairs. "You've disgraced yourself and our name!" She grabbed Santana's backpack from where it lay next to the stairs, took her keys from a pocket and took the house key from the ring. She then threw the remaining keys and backpack at her. "You have ten minutes to get what you need." She went back towards the kitchen and stopped when Santana called to her.

"Where am I supposed to go?" She said with a choked voice and fought the tears that threatened to fall.

"That's not my concern, go live with your girlfriend." She slammed the door to the kitchen hard enough that the pictures on the wall shook.

"Ohh my God Brittany…" she ran up the stairs to her bedroom and grabbed her cell phone, she tried calling her and got no answer, she then sent a text that they were in trouble and to check Youtube. As fast as she could, she grabbed some clothes and other items before she fled her room. She knew that after her parents calmed down, they would call her and they would sit down and talk. But for now it was best to just go stay with Brittany. She ran out to her car and pulled the door open and took one last look towards her house before she got behind the wheel. As she drove, she wiped tears from her eyes and tried not to break down. This would blow over like everything else, it's not like it's the first time her parents had been pissed at her and it wouldn't be the last time either.

Brittany pulled Arty to her and hugged him tight before releasing him back into his chair. "I'm so happy for you!" She clapped her hands together. "When do you leave?"

"In a few hours, Blaine's driving us down. We're staying in a hotel right there at Six Flags so we don't have to drive anywhere and everything is paid for, which is cool."

"You guys are so lucky," she hugged him again. "Maybe we can come down and watch your show?"

"That would be great," he gave her a bright smile and took one of her hands in his. "I'm gonna miss all of you, will you tell everyone I said goodbye?"

"Of course I will," she bent down and gave him a quick peck on his lips before pulling back. "That's for good luck."

Santana stopped a few houses down from Brittany's, she watched as Brittany hugged and kissed Arty. Her temper grew from nothing to raging in a matter of a split second. She pounded her clenched hands on her steering wheel and screamed at the tops of her lungs. She slammed her car into drive, hit the gas pedal and laid a strip of rubber all the way past Arty's van until she made the corner onto the next street. She didn't stop until she was miles away from Brittany's. She pulled over, turned her car off and broke down into tears. Soon she was sobbing uncontrollably and pounding on everything in her car.

Arty looked to Brittany with wide eyes. "Wasn't that Santana?"

Brittany nodded her head. "She's really mad," she reached for her phone and saw that she had numerous messages from her. "I must have hit the ringer off." She mumbled and then looked back to Arty.

"Do you think she saw you kiss me and got the wrong idea?"

"I think so," she sighed and looked to Arty with tear filled eyes. "I need to call her."

He gave her a smile and nodded his head. "Go call her, I have to get home, Blaine should be getting over there soon." He watched her wipe tears from her cheeks and then run back to her house, he felt bad and wished that he had the time to help her fix things. On the way to his van, he pulled his cell phone out and tried calling Santana, it went unanswered.

Brittany fell across her bed with her cell phone in her hand, she read and listened to all the messages that Santana had left her. She then went over to her laptop and did a search on Youtube for the Cheerios from McKinley. "Ohhh no," she tried calling Santana again. "San please pick up," she waited until she got her voice mail. "Sanny please call me." She hung up and made another call to Quinn. "Q help."

_"Britts, tell me you guys didn't lose the handcuff key again."_

"This is much worse, coach caught us getting our mac on in the locker room yesterday, she posted it to Youtube."

_"She what…wait what did she post?"_

"She said she has cameras in there…well everywhere, it's worse though." She drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Santana saw me kissing Arty."

_"And she killed him?"_ Quinn smirked; she could see Santana totally going all Lima Heights on him.

"No, she tore off in her car and now I can't get a hold of her to explain that I was saying goodbye, he's on his way to Six Flags with Blaine."

_"Call her parents house and I'm gonna call her, I'll call you back in ten minutes."_ She hung up and tried Santana's phone, when she didn't get an answer, she called Puck and told him what was going on. She hoped that he would know how to get a hold of a pissed of Santana.

Brittany called the Lopez house, when she heard Mrs. Lopez say hello, she hesitated for a second. "Hi this is Brittany, is Santana home?"

_"No, she doesn't live here anymore and you are never to call this number again."_

"Wait…what do you mean…" She was cut off by a very angry Mrs. Lopez.

_"She dishonored our name; she's no longer our concern."_ With that she hung up leaving Brittany even more confused than before.

"Dishonored their name?" She rolled to her back and stared at the ceiling trying to figure out what she meant. "They threw her out…ohh Sanny." She jumped when her phone rang; she looked at the screen and saw that it was Quinn. "Did you get a hold of her?"

_"No answer and her voice mail is turned off, what about her parents, did you talk to them?" _

"Her mom said that she doesn't live there anymore and I'm not to call there anymore." She started to cry. "What's going on Q?"

Quinn was silent for a minute and then sighed; she had a good idea of what happened at the Lopez household. If coach was involved, it was guaranteed that she would pull out all stops to destroy Santana and Brittany. That included sending mass emails of the link to the Youtube file. _"Britt, do your parents have an email address?"_

"Yeah why?"

_"Check their email for something from coach; I think she mass emailed that Youtube link." _

"She said she wasn't gonna do anything to us," she pulled up her parents emails and looked for any new ones in their mailbox, she deleted all of them. "She said she'd wait until school started, San thought she would just blackmail us."

_"Britts, she lies like a damn rug you know that. Listen, once Santana cools off, she'll call. You of all people know how her temper is; you're the only one who can calm her down."_

"I hope you're right Q, I hate when Santana's mad at me."

_"I know and if she calls me, I'll call you. Just give her some time to calm down and go Lima Heights on some unsuspecting souls and she'll be crawling through your window in no time."_

Brittany looked to where she kept the escape ladder by her window; her parents had gotten it for her so she would stop shredding her sheets to make ropes out of them. They told her that Santana could use the front door to come and go but Brittany told them it was easier this way. She wasn't about to tell them that she had Santana booty calls at all hours of the night or that sometimes Santana left by way of the front door and then ran around to crawl up the ladder. She then used it early in the morning to escape detection. She dropped the ladder out the window and stood for a few minutes just looking out at the street. She prayed that Santana would pull up any second and crawl through her window and into her arms. This was the longest that they hadn't had any communication with each other, even if it was a one word text message; it was enough until they were together. When she heard a meow at her feet and then felt a furry body brushing against her leg, she looked down at Lord Tubbington and started to cry. She picked him up and buried her face into his soft fur.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Santana turned her phone off and threw it into the backseat, she had grown tired of it ringing and was in the mood to talk to anyone and that included her cheating girlfriend. That is if she could actually call her that, they had not exactly said that they would only date each other exclusively but she had hoped that it was understood. She hadn't dated anyone in a long time and spent all of her free time with Brittany. If that wasn't dating she didn't know what was. And now this bullshit again with Arty McCripple pants. She wished that he would get it through his head that Brittany was hers and she didn't share. It was different when they made out in front of a guy for a free meal because she made it understood that he was not to touch either one of them unless he wanted a nut cracked. She looked around her and had no idea where she was or where she was going for that fact. She looked at the sign along the road and saw that it said Lorain Road. She glanced at her watch and saw that she had been driving for a little over two hours.

"Now what?" She asked herself as she looked around and saw a Motel 8 up ahead. "I can't go back right now, I need to think." She pulled in to the parking lot, pulled up to the office door and parked. When she got out of her car, she looked around her and sighed. "Great I'm in bum fuck Egypt, who knew there was someplace worse than Lima." She grabbed her wallet and went in to get a room for the night. "One night to think without any distractions." After she got her key, she pulled her car around to the room, grabbed her backpack and headed inside. She looked around and suddenly felt so alone. She tossed her backpack into a chair and dropped onto the edge of the bed. Tears filled her eyes to trail down her cheeks and drip off her jaw. "This is just so fucked up," she got up from the bed and angrily wiped the tears from her face. "I should go all Lima Heights on coach's ass; rip her fucking cameras down…" She waved a finger and then ran out to her car for her cell phone. She hit speed dial and waited for her call to connect.

"Hello, I'd like to report a sexual deviant at McKinley High School." She waited until she was transferred and then told the detective about Sue putting cameras all through the school including the Cheerios locker room and posting the stuff on Youtube under the Cheerios page. "Let's see her get out of this one." She closed her phone up and tossed in to the center of the bed. "I hope she goes to jail and gets a cellmate bigger than Coach Bieste."

Rachel and Quinn sat on Brittany's bed with her; they had both tried calling Santana and failed. Even Puck hadn't been able to make contact with her. "It's been over a week and she hasn't called me." Brittany hugged Lord Tubbington to her chest and nuzzled his head. "I keep calling but her phone is turned off."

Rachel nodded her head. "I've been trying to, I tried talking to her mom but I got the same story about her not living there anymore." She offered Brittany a sad smile and squeezed her shoulder. "This is all going to work out; we just have to be patient."

Quinn felt her phone buzz in her pocket; she pulled it out and flipped it open. "Hey Puck, anything yet?" She listened and got up to change the channel on the TV. "Watching it now…Ohhh my God…do you think Santana did that?" They watched as Sue Sylvester was lead away by police, she was yelling into the camera 'You have no proof!' and then she was put into the back seat of a cop car and driven away. "I wonder if Mr. Schue knows?" She talked to Puck for a few minutes and then hung up to call Mr. Schue.

"That's something that Sanny would do," Brittany nodded her head and then started to cry. "She's still standing up for us even when she's not here."

Rachel pulled her into a hug. "She still cares and only she knows why she's staying away from everyone." She looked to Quinn and watched as her hazel eyes twinkled as she spoke, for the first time that day she saw her smile and felt a flutter in her chest. Even though they had their run-ins and fought like rabid animals in the past, they had become close friends since school left out. What she liked most about her was her way of taking control of things in such a calm way. She was more mature than most of the kids in Glee and she wondered if it was because of her having a baby. That also gave them a connection; she saw Quinn and Puck's daughter when ever she visited her birth mom. And she had to admit that she was a precious little girl and she did look a lot like Quinn.

"Mr. Schue said that he'll call if he hears anymore news about coach's arrest." She gave them a raised eyebrow and grin. "He was laughing so hard he could hardly talk, I think Santana just became his heroine."

"Do you think she's close by?" Brittany asked and looked to her window. "I haven't closed my window since she left, the mosquitoes tried to carry Charity off and Lord Tubbington had to rescue her."

"Why haven't you closed your window?" Quinn asked with her brows drawn down.

"Because I have the ladder out there, that's how Sanny gets in for booty calls."

"Well that confirms that," Rachel looked to Quinn and shrugged her shoulders. "I heard rumors."

"You really need to get out more Rachel." Quinn gave her a smirk. "Speaking of which, let's go get something to eat, I'm starving."

"You guys go ahead; I have to wait here in case Sanny comes back." She looked to her window and back. "I haven't had sex," she looked to Rachel. "Or lady kisses since she left."

"Uhhmm not into that Britts," Rachel got up from the bed and waited by the door. "Come on you can't sit here all day and night and wait and if she does show up, she'll wait for you." She smiled when Brittany nodded her head and got up from the bed.

Santana slid her credit card through the reader again and got the same message as before; it said that she needed to contact her credit card company. She cussed under her breath and pulled her cell phone out, when she tried to make a call; it said that the phone was disconnected. "Son of a bitch!" She brought a hand up to her face and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I've been cut off completely." She dropped her hand and placed it on her hip. "Shit now what am I gonna do?" She had less than a quarter of a tank of gas and was taking the money out to fill up the tank. "No money, no gas, no food and no place to sleep." She went back over to her car and dropped into the seat. She knew if she called Brittany or Quinn one of them would either come and get her or send her money to get back home. If she did that, she would be announcing that she was a loser. Well a bigger one than what just being in the Glee club brought her. "I'll show them, I'll get a job and support myself."

She locked up her car and started walking down through the shopping center; she passed a trash can and pulled out a news paper lying in there. She pulled the help wanted section loose and felt even more ground crumble from beneath her feet. In the whole section, there were maybe a dozen jobs that wanted qualifications out the ass. She threw it back into the trash can and headed towards the grocery store. She spoke to the manager of the Kroger's and filled out an application. She then hit every major store, convenience store, shoe store and any place that she could fill out an application. Her trek ended hours later at the doors to a bar called the Zodiac. She looked through the window and then went towards the door. She stopped when she saw a sigh advertising Karaoke contest.

She pulled the door open and stepped into the dark foyer area. In the distance she could hear music playing and the clink of glasses and bottles. She waited for her eyes to adjust before she followed the sounds to the bar area. "Excuse me?" She looked around and then she leaned up on the bar and looked over the side. "Excuse me; I saw the sign out front about karaoke, what's the purse amount?"

An elderly man stood up and looked down at her with pale blue eyes so much like Brittany's that her heart fluttered. "Depends on where you place," he looked at her and leaned closer to her. "How old are you?" When she hesitated he gave her a grin. "Not old enough to be in here that's for sure." He stood back up and wiped his hands on a bar towel.

"My car is out of gas, I'm out of money and I've put in job applications in every single store around here and nothing." She gripped the edge of the bar and shook her head. "Never mind, thanks." She headed towards the door.

"Wait, you come back tomorrow night around ten and I'll let you sing but you have to go on last because you're not old enough to be in a bar. And go around back; the cook will let you in."

She gave him a bright smile and nodded her head. "Thank you." With things looking better, she started heading back to where she had parked her car. She grabbed the change from the ashtray and started counting it out, she then searched her entire car and found more loose change under the seats. When all was said and done, she had almost ten dollars. "Fast food or grocery store?" She decided that going to the grocery store was a wiser choice; she could buy soup or other canned items that would last longer and be cheaper.

With two bags of groceries in her hand, she opened the door to her room and used her foot to close it behind her. She had gotten the cheapest and the easiest things to prepare. The only thing she had in the room was hot water but she knew if she asked nicely, the manager would let her use the microwave in his office.

She just hoped that she could get a job or make enough money singing Karaoke to put gas in her car and head back home. Once there, she had no idea where she would go. Maybe Quinn or Mercedes would let her stay with them until she could come up with another idea. The one big problem she saw was Brittany, her heart was shattered and she didn't know if she could even be in the same building with her. "I'll end up in a damn homeless shelter or sleeping in the furnace room at school." She dropped onto the bed and fell back onto the hard mattress. "How did I fall so far so fast, I wonder if this is how Quinn felt when she was pregnant?" With nothing better to do, she turned on the small TV and flipped through the channels until she found something mindless to watch. She drifted off to sleep before half of the program was over and slept right through the night until morning.

While she was taking a shower that morning, she washed some of her clothes and hung them from the shower rod to dry. She wished that she had grabbed more clothes when she left home but had no idea that she would end up over a hundred miles away, homeless and without a penny to her name. That alone tore at her; she was used to being privileged. What ever she wanted she got one way or another. She looked to the phone sitting on the table by the door and wanted so bad to call Quinn but she shook her head and dropped down on the bed and just stared at the wall. "You are not going to beg for help, you're gonna sing your ass off tonight and win that contest. And then go onto the next place and do it all over again until you can go back with a pocket full of money."

As lunch time approached and she was so hungry that she felt dizzy, she grabbed a can of soup and the plastic container she had bought and headed to the managers office. As she left the room, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her car was not where she had left it. "Ohhh fuck me, someone stole my damn piece of shit car!" She jogged towards the office and just as she stepped in, the manager waved a hand at her.

"A guy left this letter early this morning." He handed it to her and gave her a sad smile. "I saw him take your car away on a flatbed."

"Shit, I thought it was stolen." She read the letter and cussed in Spanish. "My loving parents had him repo my car." She crumpled the paper and shoved it in her pocket. "I'm so screwed," she dropped into the chair by the counter and just stared at the floor. "Are there any bars around here besides the Zodiac that have karaoke contests?"

"Yeah, there's a few in this area and a couple more in Elyria, why?"

"Because I need to make some money so that I can pay for my room, eat and maybe get enough together to buy a bus ticket," She looked up at him and back to the floor. "Or buy a piece of crap that will get me home."

He pulled out the phone book and handed it to her. "Are you picky about work?"

"Excuse me?" She gave him a narrowed look.

"I don't have a maid here, so I clean all these rooms myself, I could use the help. I can only pay you seven dollars an hour, I know it's not much but it's more than what you have right now."

She thought about it for a minute and nodded her head. "What do I have to do?" He explained what needed to be done to each room on a daily basis and then showed her where all the supplies were kept.

"What happened to all your help?"

"She retired last month and no one wants to do this job, they think it's below them. Nothing is below you when you don't have anything in your pockets." He shrugged his shoulders. "Can you start today?"

The girls were at Rachel's house in the basement watching movies on the wide screen TV, it was a close battle but Quinn and Brittany had won out on not watching a musical. They were watching Salt with Angelina Jolie and Quinn and Brittany were starring at Rachel. She was jumping around in front of them rooting Salt on as she kicked ass.

"Did we break her?" Brittany asked and dove out of the way as Rachel spun around and kicked out towards them.

"We may end up broken if she keeps that up." Quinn dodged to the side and then grabbed a throw pillow from the couch; she launched herself at Rachel and smacked her in the side of the head with the pillow. After that, it was an all out pillow fight. They fell over the top of each other and kept on swinging until they heard a yell come from behind them.

"Is this a replay from Nationals?" Mr. Schuester asked as he looked at them.

Quinn lifted her head up from Rachel's chest and connected with chocolate colored eyes gazing back at her, she gave her a lift of an eyebrow and a quick grin. Brittany rolled from Quinn's back and hid the pillow behind her back. She pointed a finger at Rachel. "She started it."

"I did not," she took Quinn's offered hand and let her help her up from the floor. "I was watching the movie."

Quinn chuckled and shook her head. "I'm glad we weren't watching some kung fu movie or we might be in the ER right now," she saw Mr. Schue give her a questioning look. "She gets overly excited during fight scenes, poor Britt dove to the floor to avoid a round house kick."

"I missed didn't I?" Rachel pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Anyway, what can we do for you Mr. Schue?"

"I came over to warn you guys, Sue was released today and the case was dropped due to lack of evidence." He took a seat on the couch. "And to tell you that I spoke to Santana's parents and I got stonewalled, they refused to even discuss her." He looked to Brittany. "I'm sorry Brittany, I tried. I don't know what else to do."

"Lack of evidence?" Rachel shook her head. "How much more evidence do they need, she used her name to post it to the Cheerio page that she controls?"

Mr. Schue nodded his head. "I know but apparently it was changed while she was in custody, she has a partner somewhere."

"This summer is just turning into a giant drama fest," Quinn paced the room and stopped to look at Mr. Schue. "Can Coach be linked to the problem with Santana and what her parents did to her?" She saw that he wasn't catching on. "Coach posted that video, she emailed the link to Santana's parents as well as who knows how many others. Her parents watch the video and then kick her out into the street which is illegal because she's still a minor." She walked a few steps and turned back around. "They must provide for her until she's eighteen, which includes housing, clothing and food, even if it's only through monetary means." Everyone looked at her with their mouths hanging open. "I have personal experience in that area, that's how I got my parents to pay for everything I needed when they threw me out."

"Which puts us at another junction in this mess," Mr. Schue said. "Santana took off and we can't contact her to let her know of her legal rights."

Brittany dropped onto the couch and pouted. "I tried contacting that space ship that took me that time, but their number is unlisted."

"The only thing we can do is to wait for her to contact one of us or come home." Rachel said and tapped a finger on her chin. "Too bad we couldn't track her credit card or cell phone like they do on all those cop shows."

Quinn grinned. "Or tell the police that she stole the car she's driving, the cops would arrest her, she'd hate us for it but at least she'd be found."

"All good ideas unfortunately none of us know any police officers and even if we did, I don't know if they could help us." Mr. Schue felt defeated and enraged all at the same time, none of this would have happened if Sue wasn't such a conniving bitch. If he could get away with shipping her to a foreign country and making them keep her, he would do it. "Ok, well let me know if you guys hear anything and I'll do the same." He waved at them and jogged up the stairs.

Rachel looked to the floor and took a deep breath. "It wouldn't even help to go out looking for her," she looked to Brittany. "Does she have any relatives in another state; you know that maybe she would go to?"

"Nope, not that she's ever mentioned." She slumped into the cushions and wiped tears from her eyes. "It's been weeks since I saw her, I miss my Sanny."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Santana used her keys to open the motel room and instantly slapped a hand over her nose and mouth. The stench that came from the room was enough to make a maggot barf. She peeked inside and closed her eyes in disgust; there was puke all over the floor along with empty beer cans and liquor bottles. "Ohhh Hell to the no, I am not cleaning this up!" She slammed the door shut and headed down to her boss's office. She stopped in front of his desk and planted her hands on her hips. "There is no way in Hell that I'm cleaning 32, it's disgusting!" He looked to her disgusted face and then went to his computer.

"You said 32?"

"Yeah, there's puke all over the place, I almost puked when I opened the door."

"Well this asshole is getting charged for the mess he made," He tapped the keyboard and grinned up at her. "Don't worry about it, I have a contract with this service that will come in and completely clean the place." He watched as she relaxed and nodded her head.

"Does this happen often, I mean why anyone would do that I have no clue?"

"You would not believe what some people do; I swear some of them were raised by animals." He handed her a check and leaned back in his chair. "I'm not charging you for your room but I'm going to move you to another one." He handed her a key on a small ring. "It's at the very end of the building so you won't be bothered by anyone and it's bigger."

"Why?" She gave him a raised brow.

"It was my cleaning ladies room and it's been empty since she retired, so it's yours until you move on. Plus you're an excellent employee, I couldn't have wished for anyone better." The smile she gave him was bright, it was the first time since she had come to the motel that she had really smiled. He was glad that he could help her even though she was helping him more.

"Thank you Joe." She palmed the key and for the first time in weeks she felt good about something. Winning at Karaoke made her feel good but it was a different kind of feeling, it was beating others asses at something she loved. She retrieved her cleaning cart and headed onto the next room that needed cleaned. She had to admit that the job wasn't glamorous and at times she was down right disgusted but she was supporting herself. "Let's see, I hit Aces Bar and Grill tonight and wipe the floor with the competition, collect $200.00 bucks and add it to my stash in the bank." The money she won at Karaoke went right into the bank, she had yet to decide on what kind of car she wanted or was thinking of getting a truck. "I can make a truck look sexy, Hell I can make anything look sexy."

Come eight o'clock, she had finished with work and was on her way to the bar and grill, it wasn't that far from where the motel was but it was kind of dangerous to be walking at night. So she was on an old ten speed that she found out in the tool shed. She had to laugh at how she was living now, she went from high maintenance to none, her crappy car got replaced by an even crappier mode of transportation and she cleaned toilets for a living. "If everyone could see me now, they wouldn't recognize me." She thought about all her friends and especially Brittany. Tears came to her eyes but she fought them off, she hadn't cried in weeks and she wasn't about to start now. But the memories of pale blue eyes piercing her very soul couldn't be banished. Tears streaked her cheeks and dripped to hit the pavement leaving a trail of tears. "Damn you Britts." She sobbed and had to pull over or end up wrecking, she ended up walking the bike the rest of the way to the bar. She went around to the back, parked her bike and dropped down onto the stoop near the back door. She had finally faced it that she had been a little too hasty with her departure that day so long ago. And she just knew that it didn't matter any longer, Brittany would have moved on with Arty.

"And I deserve being alone because I was so stupid and I didn't call her back to at least find out why she cheated on me." She sat at the back door and waited for her watch to strike nine o'clock; she got up and knocked on the kitchen door. "I'm here Doris," she opened the door and waved to the cook at the grill. "Can you let Lindsay know I'm back here?"

"Sure thing sweets, I can't wait until you go on, those others make my ears bleed."

"Thank you." She closed the door and sat down on the stoop; she listened to the first couple of people sing and cringed. The last one was sharper than cheddar cheese and actually had dogs howling. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at the older woman. "That was scary as hell, do you think Lindsay would cut their mic off next time they try and kill our hearing?"

Doris handed her a Styrofoam container, a bottle of Coke and grinned. "Never thought of that, technical difficulties for the sake of our hearing, I'll have to mention that to her. I made you a cheese burger and fries; you've lost too much weight."

"Thank you, I work my ass off all day and ride my bike where ever I need to go. It's a better weight loss program than cheerleader practice and that was grueling."

"A singer and a cheerleader, I would have never put those two together." She closed the door and looked out though the screen. "I'll let you know when you're on."

Santana nodded and gave her a smile. While she ate, she listened to the other singers and picked up the theme they were on, she shook her head and knew that there was no way she was going to sing from the bad Karaoke song list. "_Ice Ice Baby_ and _Purple Rain_…really people." And then she heard _Journey's Don't stop believing_. Memories rushed forward of them all singing Journey and then her heart clenched at the thought of Brittany. Her heart literally hurt, she placed a hand to her chest and held back a sob. For the next half hour, she wallowed in memories of her and her lover. When Doris called her, she made her way slowly through the kitchen; she cast a sad smile to the older woman before she made her way to the stage. She stepped up to the DJ and told him the song she would sing and then took her spot at the mic.

She looked out across the patrons and waited for the first chords to play. She dropped her head down and closed her eyes, she let all her feelings rise to the top and then let them spill out into her song.

In a book- in a box- in the closet  
>In a line- in a song I once heard<br>In a moment on a front porch late one June  
>In a breath inside a whisper beneath the moon<p>

There it was at the tip of my fingers  
>There it was on the tip of my tongue<br>There you were and I had never been that far  
>There it was the whole world wrapped inside my arms<br>And I let it all slip away

She opened her eyes and looked towards the back wall and let the words take her back in time. It was like watching a movie of her and Brittany in her head and just like the song, she had wasted so much time not saying how she felt. When she finally voiced her heart and had everything she wanted, she let it slip through her fingers. She clasped her hand over her chest and sang the last verse with tears streaming down her cheeks.

What do I do now that your gone  
>No back up plan no second chance<br>And no one else to blame  
>All I can hear in the silence that remains<br>Are the words I couldn't say

On the last note, she opened her eyes and looked out to see everyone on their feet clapping. She offered them a small smile before she stepped down from the small stage. She made her way back to the kitchen and into the small bathroom in the back; she rested her hands on the sink and tried to pull herself together. When she felt a hand on her back, she looked over her shoulder into Doris's warm brown eyes.

"That was beautiful Santana," she saw how crushed she was, pulled her into a hug and held her until she stopped crying. "This is more than the song isn't it?" She felt her nod her head and held her tighter. "Many things can be fixed with a couple words, go against the song and say those words."

She pulled back and wiped at her eyes. "It's not that easy, it's been a long time."

"From what I see, you've nothing to lose but maybe a whole lot to gain." When Santana nodded her head, she gave her a smile and turned her towards the door to the bar. "Lindsay just called your name that means you blew the competition away."

She collected her winnings and made her out through the back door and to her bike. She was about to swing her leg over the seat when she heard a man's voice behind her. "Hey how about if I give you a lift," he stepped close to her and grabbed her upper arm. "I'll give you a ride and you give me a blow job."

Santana gave him one of her best sultry looks and placed her hand on his chest. "How about this instead," she stepped closer and brought her knee up so hard and fast that he dropped to the ground before he knew what happened. She stepped back from him and gave him an evil leer. "I usually give you scumbags the choice of which nut I crack but you're not worth the extra words." She threw a front kick and caught him up under his chin and watched as he flew backwards and landed in the dirt. "Fucking asshole." She ran up to the kitchen door, stepped inside and closed and locked the inside door behind her. "Doris call the police, I just beat the shit out of some scumbag out back."

Santana waved to the police officer as he pulled from the parking lot of the motel, she pushed her bike over to the office and placed it inside against the wall. It turned out that the guy she dropped had a warrant out on him from Baltimore Maryland for rape. The police were shocked that someone as small as she is had taken a guy bigger than her down with just a knee to his groin. She gave them a smirk and a shrug of her shoulders. She told them that where she is from, they all learn at an early age to take care of themselves. After taking her statement, one of them put her bike in the trunk and drove her home.

She hadn't moved into her new room yet so she headed to the one she had been staying in and decided that she would move in the morning. Once she was in her room and the door was locked, she pulled the envelope from where she had stashed it inside her boot. When she opened it and looked at the amount of the winnings, she dropped onto the bed with her mouth hanging open. "Five hundred dollars?" She looked at it again and laughed. With her check and the winnings, she had a thousand dollars more to put towards a vehicle. "I really need a car, if I had a car I wouldn't have had the problem I had tonight. I could have just run him over instead of bruising my toes." She kicked her boot off, pulled her sock off and looked at her bruised toes. "Don't fuck with the HLBIC unless you want your nuts cracked." She grinned to herself and then went into the bathroom for a shower. A few minutes later she was falling into bed and was asleep a few minutes later.

Kurt walked around the car and then looked in through the passenger window. "Dad where did this car come from? He walked over to where his dad was replacing an alternator on a car and waited.

"Came in earlier today, buyer wants it checked out before he buys it?"

Kurt's eyes grew wide; he shook his head and pulled his cell phone out. "Dad, that's Santana's car, she wouldn't sell her car and besides, she's been missing for weeks."

"No one's heard from her yet?" Burt asked as he wiped his hands on a greasy rag. "And all of this is because of that coach and that Youtube thing?"

"Her parents aren't like you dad and I'm still mad at her for taking off but if she's back and she didn't call any of us," he dialed Quinn's number and waited. "New development on the Lopez case, we have her car here at the garage." He listened to Quinn and looked over to Santana's car. "It's here to get a mechanical check for a buyer, do you think her parents found her and this is punishment?"

_"I don't know but I think we need to group up and confront them, if Santana's back, I don't trust them to be concerned for her health and welfare."_

"Ok, I'll call the boys and you round up the girls," he looked at his watch. "How about we meet here in an hour?"

_"See you then and try and stall that thing with her car and see if there's anything in there that might tell us where she was or is."_

"Ohhh I get to play CSI!" He grinned and hung up his phone. "Don't worry Satan, we'll rescue you." He went over to her car and was laying half way in when Finn came up and kicked his foot.

"What are you doing?" He looked at the car. "Wait this is Santana's."

"Gee you just amaze me with you observational abilities, yes it's her car but it's here because it's being sold."

"Wait, she would never sell this car unless her parents got her a new one. And I just went past her house and I didn't see any cars there." He pulled his phone out and called Brittany. "Britts has she called you or anything?" He closed his eyes. "Nope, nothing here either, later Britts."

Kurt looked at him and gave him a sad smile. "We're all meeting here in an hour and then we're gonna storm the Lopez compound and get some answers."

Everyone snuck into the backyard of Santana's house, Rachel looked like she was about to have a heart attack, she jumped when Quinn placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's just me, calm down before we have to give you CPR."

"I don't like this, what if we get caught?"

"We all run like hell and let Rachel take the blame." Puck said and grinned at Rachel. He waved a hand and stopped to point up at a window. "That's her room right there, whose gonna throw something at it?"

"Why would we do something like that," Mercedes asked. "We break her window and we're in deep shit."

Puck rolled his eyes at her. "Please I've thrown rocks at before and didn't break it; you just have to pick the right ones." He picked up a small stone and brought his arm back only to stop. "Or do that." He watched Brittany jump from the tree limb outside Santana's window, to land on the thin edge of the window sill with her toes. "What is she part monkey?" They all watched as she pushed the window up and slipped inside.

"Should we have expected anything else from her?" Kurt asked as he went towards the kitchen door and waited for Brittany to open it. When she opened the door, Kurt looked at her and had to grab her before she did a nose dive onto the floor. "Britt?"

"Her room is empty…all gone." She sunk to the floor and looked up at Kurt with wide blue eyes. "I thought I was in the wrong room, and then I found this," she showed him a small picture of her and Santana kissing. "She kept it hidden in her bathroom behind the medicine cabinet door."

Quinn looked to Brittany and then headed through the kitchen and into the foyer area where the stairs were, she looked behind her to see Rachel following. "This doesn't look good at all." Rachel said in a whisper and hurried to catch up with Quinn.

Quinn gave her a raised eyebrow when she grabbed onto the back of her belt. "What are you doing?"

"Puck showed me handcuffs, there's no way I'm letting him get near me and I figured that he kinda likes you so…"

Quinn laughed and reached back for her hand. "Come on let's go check out Santana's room." She laced their fingers together and felt a small shiver race up her spine from the feeling of Rachel's warm hand inside hers. She glanced back over her shoulder into her warm brown eyes and smiled. Rachel wasn't as bad as everyone believed; she genuinely cared about others and would help how ever she could. Since Santana had taken off, she spent a lot of time with her and Brittany. "When we find Santana, we may need to get Puck's handcuffs for me, because I'm gonna go all baby mama on her Latina ass."

"You'll have to beat me because I'm going to go all Broadway diva on her first."

"We'll just tag team her, it'll be faster." Quinn said with a chuckle and then lost all humor when she looked into Santana's room. There was nothing, not even a nail in the wall to show that someone had once lived in the room. She took in the new carpeting and paint and felt her temper well up in her chest. "My parents were assholes to me but even they didn't clean out my room and remodel it after they threw me out."

"This is just cold and soulless; it amazes me that she didn't turn out to be like them." She saw the arched eye over a hazel eye and shrugged her shoulders. "She may act all tough, hit me with a grape slushy and whatever but I've seen how she acts around Brittany and I'm sure Brittany knows a different Santana then we do."

"Ohh I'm pretty sure she does to, she knows all kinds of things about Santana that I don't wanna know." She walked into the room and headed over to her closet; she pulled the door open and didn't even find a hanger on the rod. "I wonder what they did with all her clothes and stuff?"

"There's that goodwill place, maybe they took it all there."

Quinn nodded her head. "Let's go check the place out." She looked down to see that she still had Rachel's hand and wasn't really too worried about it either. She pulled her towards the stairs and felt her phone vibrate in her pocket; she pulled it out and read the text. "Shit, one of them just pulled in the driveway." They ran down the stairs and out the kitchen door. They ran hand in hand all the way through a neighbor's yard and met up with everyone down the street where they had parked. Quinn noticed the strange look Finn gave her and Rachel and just gave him a smirk. "Britt was right, her room is empty and they even replaced the carpet and repainted the walls. Talk about being giant assholes," she looked to Rachel and then back to everyone else. "Rachel said that they may have taken all her stuff over to the Goodwill store, so…"

"We're going to the Goodwill store." Kurt grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her towards Quinn's car. "All right everyone, we go there and we look for her stuff, if you have doubts if its Satan's, ask me."

Glee invaded the Goodwill store; they split up and each one took an aisle. They searched through all the clothes and found things that just had to be Santana's, Finn held a Cheerios hooded sweatshirt up over his head and waved it around. Kurt found one of her form fitting dresses and draped it over his arm before moving on. When all was said and done, they had a pile of clothes on the counter. Brittany came over with a faded sweatshirt with a few worn spots on the elbows and the cuffs frayed. "This is her favorite sweatshirt," she ran a hand across the front where the OSU had faded to almost nothing. "It was mine until she stole it." She added it to the pile and wiped tears from her eyes. "This just sucks, I'm gonna send Charity and Lord Tubbington over to hack up furballs in all their shoes."

Rachel, Brittany and Quinn sat around the coffee table in the basement folding the clothes that they had bought from the Goodwill. Some of the stuff was on hangers on the pole across the doorway of the laundry room and more in the dryer. If Santana knew that her expensive clothes had gone to goodwill and that Glee had bought it back for practically nothing, she would go all Lima Heights. The most they paid for an article of her clothing was $3.50 and that was the dress that Kurt had found. He figured that it was still there and so cheap because not many people could fit into a size nothing or could get away with wearing horizontal stripes. "We can leave all her stuff down here and when we find her, we'll give it all back." Rachel said as she placed the last item in the clothes basket.

Brittany looked to Rachel with sad eyes. "Do you think we'll find her?"

"Ohh we'll find her," Quinn said. "If her parents found her car, then they know where she is."

"We just have to get that info from them," Rachel looked at Quinn. "Or we find the person who brought it back here."

"Repo guys?" Brittany asked.

"Exactly!" Rachel and Quinn said in unison.

Rachel lay on the floor with the telephone book over her face and the telephone in her outstretched hand. "I've called every single repo guy in the phone book and none of them know anything about Santana's car and they all kept telling me that they work with the banks and dealers to repo cars on default."

"That's not Santana's; her car was paid off before any of us were even born." Quinn sank further into the chair she was sitting in. "There has to be something we're missing, something that is so obvious that we're not seeing it."

"Talk to the dealer?" Brittany said and then shoved a handful of Dots into her mouth.

Rachel moved the book and looked to Brittany and then to Quinn. "And who's the smart one between the three of us?" She rolled her eyes and got up from the floor. "Let's go talk to this dealer and see what he has to say.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Santana wiped the sweat from her face on the bottom of her t-shirt and groaned from the sun beating down on her head. She had no idea why she agreed to cut the grass around the Hotel but it was too late now. "This sucks," she dropped her head to rest it on the lawnmower handle. "Think of the extra money you're making." She started the lawnmower up and continued to cut the last little bit at the side of the building. When she was done, she pushed it into the small shed at the back and then headed for her room.

When she opened the door, she shivered from the icy chill that washed over her. She checked her watch and saw that she had a few hours before she would head on over to De Ja Vu in Grafton. "Just think of the money, show me the money." She fell across her bed and moaned. Her body was sore and exhausted; her back was killing her from carrying linen bags from the linen service and what she would give her right arm for was a backrub from Brittany. Tears formed in her eyes and trailed down her temples. "I miss you Britts," she placed her hands over her face and cried for what seemed the millionth time in the past couple of weeks. "You're so damn weak anymore; you break down just thinking of her." She rolled to her side and looked at the small picture on the table against the wall. It was of her and Brittany cuddling in the choir room and anyone looking at it could see that they were far more than just friends. "When did you become such a mess that you won't even fight for her?" She asked herself. "She's so worth fighting for and you better get up off your sorry ass and do it." She glanced at the phone across the room and finally reached for it, she dialed and was about to hit the last digit when the yellow stripe ran up her back at lightening speed. She dropped the phone and hung over the edge of the bed until all her blood rushed to her head.

"Just get a big L for loser tattooed across your forehead." She moved to lie across the bed and sighed. "You have nothing to offer her, you're homeless, and you don't have a car. You clean toilets for a living and you go to crappy little bars and sing Karaoke of all things." She got up from her bed and headed into the bathroom for a shower. The more she thought about what she didn't have, the more she realized what she did have. She had her independence; she had a job and a hobby that brought in more money than what the other Glee kids were making that summer. She turned the water on and finished stripping out of her sweat soaked clothes; she dropped them to the floor before stepping into the tub. "I'm free…" she started to laugh as she stepped beneath the spray. "I can do whatever the Hell I want and no one can say a damn thing about it." She tilted her head back and let the warm water wash over her face. "I'm free." She repeated before she started to sing _Faith Hill's_ song at the top of her lungs.

I had it tough when I was just a little kid  
>It didn't matter what I thought<br>It didn't matter what I did  
>I felt doubts for what I lacked right from the start<br>It did a number on my head but it could never touch my heart

She looked up at the lights shinning down on her and sang her heart out to the crowd of people; she raised a hand out in front of her and pointed to all of them as she sang the last of the lyrics.

I'm free...kicking out of that prison  
>I am free...singing those words of wisdom<br>Let it be...nobody gonna put the blues inside of me

The lights came up; she handed the microphone over to the DJ and stepped down from the small stage in the corner of the bar. She disappeared to the far corner and waited for the last person to sing. This is the first time that she wasn't the last one to sing and she wondered if someone had figured out what she had been doing. With singing last, she was able to gauge the mood of the crowd and see what type of songs they responded to the best. She wasn't really worried after all she was like the reining champion of Lorain Ohio Karaoke. After the first few lyrics, she was literally cringing from the sound coming from the girl's mouth. Rachel sounded a thousand times better after she lost her voice that time. She almost missed her name being called because she had her fingers in her ears. After she collected her winnings, she went out to the parking lot to find Joe waiting in his truck.

"Get in kid; I've got your bike in the back."

"Hey Joe," she got up in the truck and gave him a raised eyebrow. "Out slumming?"

"Nope, a buddy of mine who happens to be a cop told me about what happened to you the other night." He turned in his seat and held her with a stare. "Why didn't you tell me, I would have let you use my truck anytime you wanted?"

"I don't know, I guess I've gotten so used to depending on myself that I just didn't think about it, besides I think everyone knows now to not mess with the crazy Latina." She gave him a smirk. "He probably still can't find his nuts."

"Well, tomorrow morning I'm taking you car shopping, no more riding all over Hell on that crappy bike."

"I can't afford a car right now, I have to have enough to get insurance and be able to pay for everything upfront."

"Hey don't worry; I have plenty of friends that still live around here." He turned back to the front and started up the truck. "If I haven't told you before, I was born and raised not to far from here, which means I have plenty of connections and info that people don't want leaked." He gave her a grin and pulled out onto Island Rd, he headed in the direction that would put them onto Lorain Road and then back to the hotel. Santana took in all he said and gave him a smirk, she knew all to well what you could gain by having seedy information on people, she had learned some of that from coach Sylvester.

The next morning she was walking through a used car lot on the edge of North Ridgeville and Elyria. It wasn't big but it had plenty of cars to choose from. As she made her way around the first row, she looked to the back and a flash of red caught her eyes. Ignoring the salesman trailing behind her, she headed towards the red and felt her heart slam in her chest. In front of her was the most beautiful car she had ever seen, it was a 1988 red Firebird. Its paint shined in the sunlight and its sleek body called out to her like Brittany did. "I'll give you two grand in cash and not a penny more." She turned to the salesman and watched as his eyes rolled.

"It's worth twice that much, it's fully loaded and has leather seats."

"Bullshit, it's not worth that much and this does not have leather seats, it has cloth and it has the six cylinder engine instead of the standard eight." She stepped closer to him and gave him the HLBIC glare. "That's the 2.6 liter engine and I just so happen to know that this year had a problem with the read end going out on it and how much do you wanna bet that if I look, there's gonna be grease pencil on the pumpkin with a junkyards name on it?" The salesman's face took on an unhealthy red color. "Two thousand take it or leave it," she looked at her watch. "I have an appointment with the Pontiac dealer in thirty minutes, they have the same car that I can get for two hundred less." She gave him one last look before she turned on her heel and walked away.

"Wait, I'll sell it for $1750.00 and I'll pay for the title and registration to be changed over." She gave Joe a smirk and turned back around.

"Deal, let's go do some paper work." She walked behind the salesman as he made his way back to the office; she looked to Joe and smiled.

"Where did you learn about cars?"

"I've dated football players and my friend Kurt, his dad owns a garage. All the guys I know talk muscle cars, after a while it all sinks in." She shrugged her shoulders and grinned.

"And here I thought I was going to have to intervene like I do with my daughter or wife." He gave her a grin. "They always come home screaming that some guy tried to rip them off because they're female."

"I don't take shit from anyone and you have to know how to attract them and show a little bait before you toss them back. It's kind of like dating if you really think about it."

He thought for a second and nodded his head. "You're right and that guy took the whole enchilada, nice to see someone like him get ripped off."

Later that day, Santana had cleaned her car from top to bottom, washed waxed and polished the chrome rims. She was a little disappointed that the original rims were gone it but this would work. She knew that once she was back in Lima, she would be the envy of everyone. She had a hot car and she would have a hot blonde in the passenger seat as well. "I'm gonna take back what is mine and no one is ever going to try and take her again." She stepped back and looked at her car. "And my parents can kiss my ass; I can support myself just fine." She still had money in the bank, a job and karaoke to pay for what she needed. Which she realized wasn't that much, she didn't need the fancy clothes or the high end items that she always had while living at home. The clothes she had now had come from Kmart of all places and it didn't really bother her. She learned that material things came and went but the way you carry yourself is more important and out lasts everything. She was proud of what she had accomplished so far and you could not put a price tag on that. "And when I get back I'll get my own apartment and Britt can move in with me."

She collected the bucket and rags she had been using and headed towards her room. She had just a few rooms to clean that day and others just needed to be checked for dust and the AC units checked. Then the rest of the day and night were hers, although she didn't really have anything to do. In the past, on a day like this, she would have been cuddled up against Brittany watching some mindless TV program. She dropped onto her bed and fell backwards. "I miss you Britt-Britt." She rolled her head and looked at the phone, it would be so easy to just pick it up and call her but she had no words to say over the phone. "I need to look into your blue eyes and beg forgiveness for being an asshole," she said to the phone. "And you of all people know that it's not easy for me to say I'm sorry." She rolled to her back and stared up at the ceiling. "You're talking to the damn phone Santana." She flipped the TV on and stopped when she came across an episode of Criminal Minds. "I can't have Britt but I can watch JJ and Emily."

Rachel felt someone watching her; she rolled slowly to her side and opened one eye to see a pair of hazel eyes watching her. "How long have you been there?"

"Ohhh I don't know, not long." Quinn got up from the chair and moved to sit on the side of the bed. "You drool."

Rachel lifted her head up from her pillow, saw the wet spot and flipped it over. "I'm sure you either drool or you snore horribly." She moved to sit up against the head board. "But I bet you do it beautifully." She groaned and sunk back down into bed and covered her face with her pillow. "Forget I said that."

Quinn gave her a raised eyebrow and a small smirk. "You give such good blackmail material," she moved up in the bed and lay down beside Rachel. "We have to do something about Britts, if we don't find Santana; we may have to have her put in a rubber room."

Rachel moved the pillow down and looked over to her. "What did she do?"

"Would you believe that she called NASA and asked if they could contact the mother ship and then have it call her?"

Rachel blinked her eyes and felt her mouth fall open. "And they didn't have her locked up?"

"Nope, come to find out that she calls them all the time."

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"We go and bug the shit out of Santana's parents until they either have us arrested or they give in and tell us something."

Rachel ran through the calendar she had in her head and sighed. "I can't today but I have all of tomorrow open, I have ballet class and then I have singing and piano lessons after that."

Quinn gave her a grin. "Ballet, I would never have pictured you taking ballet."

"Ohhh I've been taking it for years," she rolled from bed and stretched her arms up over her head. "Are my dads still here?"

"Nope, they let me in as they were leaving; they said something about going to Columbus for a charity benefit or something."

"It's for the hospital, they do it every year. They auction off the doctors for a day for a huge sum of money. Then the proceeds go for research, new equipment additional wings stuff like that." She pulled clothes from her dresser and gave Quinn a smirk. "Last year my dads had to paint the outside of the retirement home, they thought that was bad until they found out that the Chief of surgery got stuck washing dishes at one of the restaurants in town."

"Gives me some ideas of how we're gonna get back at Satan." She watched as Rachel headed for her bathroom and thought back on how she had looked so peaceful and innocent while she slept. Even her drooling didn't bother her, she thought of all the times she had been with Finn and shivered. "What the Hell was I thinking, he always has that dopey expression on his face and he's dense as a cinder block when it comes to anything physical." She lay down where Rachel had just been, pulled her pillow up under her head, closed her eyes and took in the scent of her vanilla shampoo. She couldn't believe how she was acting or feeling around the same person that she had terrorized for as many years as she could remember. She wondered if that's why Rachel seemed so over bearing at times, she had to be to get people to listen to her because she was ignored so often. There wasn't anything that she and the Cheerios didn't make fun of when it came to one Rachel Berry. And all Rachel did was throw her head back and keep on going, even when covered in grape slushy, she marched on. "She has some huge ass balls that's for sure." She mumbled into the pillow and soon drifted off to sleep.

It was Rachel's turn to just stand and watch as Quinn slept, she tilted her head to the side and smiled. Unguarded, she found the blonde intoxicating. Not like she didn't think she was beautiful any other time but like this, she didn't have the walls up which covered up everything that was so human and flawed about her. Rachel found the flaws in people attractive and interesting with the exception of Finn. His flaws made her nauseous and brought out a side of her that wanted to commit murder or at least the maiming of said quarterback. She moved close enough to the bed that she could touch Quinn; she leaned over and placed a soft kiss to her cheek. "Sweet dreams Quinny."

Quinn rolled to her back and sighed; she slowly stretched her arms up over her head and yawned. When she finally opened her eyes, she was a bit lost until she saw Rachel step into the room. "I made us breakfast," she came all the way into her room with a tray loaded down with food. "I don't usually cook stuff like this but I know you like it." She placed the tray on the bed and lifted the lid to show crisp bacon, with scrambled eggs, toast, coffee and orange juice.

She raised both brows and looked up at Rachel. "You went out and bought bacon just because you know I like it?"

"Well yeah, just because we don't eat bacon doesn't mean you shouldn't have it." She moved to the head of her bed and took the spot next to Quinn. "Now eat before it gets cold."

Quinn gave her one last look before shaking her head and smiling, no one had ever been this thoughtful before where she was concerned. She couldn't remember Finn even buying her a bottle of pop or offering her anything during lunch. He would sure as Hell sit in front of her and eat but to offer her anything was like a capital crime or something. She knew that she had only dated the knucklehead because it made her look good and added to her reputation as the head cheerleader. But as far as real emotional feelings for him went, there were none. She could honestly say that she had felt nothing for him and he was just a trophy boyfriend. He had been spot on after the funeral when he had said that she had no feelings but she wasn't about to agree with him, his head was big enough with out adding that. She glanced to her side and watched as Rachel covered her toast with strawberry jam and then handed her the jar.

"It's home made, me and dad made it last month."

"You guys made this?" She looked into the jar and then grinned. "You're just full of surprises aren't you?"

"Believe me; if you knew half the stuff about me, you'd fall over." She turned to look her right in the eye. "All anyone sees is Rachel Berry, Streisand's mini-me. And they think that I've had this charmed carefree life where everything is just handed to me." She shook her head and dropped her toast onto her plate. "I've worked hard for everything, no slackers in this family. And my dads have taught me what they can but there are just some things that a man can't teach his daughter." She offered her a smirk and chuckled when she thought about her dads trying to explain the monthly nightmare she would experience. "Think of having your dad take you to get your first training bra."

Quinn laughed and shook her head. "I can't even think of my dad going near the women's department in a store let alone going near the bra section."

"How about the sex speech or how to use a tampon properly?" She snickered when Quinn blushed. "See, my life was and is not that easy." She picked up her fork and filled her mouth with fake eggs. "So eat so you can see what an amazing cook I am."

Quinn rolled her eyes, brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them; it was a good possibility that Rachel had joined Brittany's elite force of the insane. She watched as the two of them danced across the small space singing _Gloria Gaynor's song I will survive._ She had enough when they went into the third time of singing it, she pointed a finger at Brittany and waved it much like Santana did all the time and mouthed the word stop. She sighed when Brittany stopped singing and went over to the other bench and sat down. But of coarse Rachel kept on singing at the tops of her lungs, more drastic measures were needed. She got up from the bench, approached her from behind and then clamped a hand over her mouth. "Ok Rach, the natives are getting a little vicious looking." She whispered in her ear and turned her around to show her where the other inmates were throwing dangerous looks at them.

Rachel looked to the dangerous looking women in the other cells and nodded her head. "Ohhh well maybe I could sing them a ballad, it's been proven to soothe even the most irrational of people."

Quinn felt her chest expand and felt her muscles flex beneath her hand and just knew that she was going to belt out more lyrics. She clamped her hand back over her mouth, wrapped an arm around her and was about to take her to the far wall when she saw something even worse happening. A woman was putting the moves on Brittany. "Ohhh no, that ain't gonna happen!" She dragged Rachel with her over to Brittany and stepped between her and the Latina who looked more gangster than anything. "Back off!" She yelled at her and pushed Brittany behind her. "And you go sit down over there." She pointed to the far wall.

"Yo bitch, what the fuck?"

"Yo bitch, back off before I go off and kick your ass!" Quinn yelled back at her and was ready to throw a punch between the bars.

The Latina reached through the bars at Quinn and tried to grab the front of her shirt. "I'll kick your ass and take both of your women!"

Rachel pulled Quinn's hand down from her mouth and tired to be the voice of reason. "Listen girls, this can all be sorted out quickly if we can all calm down." She gave the Latina a smile and jumped back into Quinn when she gave her a lecherous look and a tongue gesture. "I ahh…"

"Come on princess, I can think of other things you can do with that mouth of yours than sing." She unbuckled her belt and was about to unzip her pants when Quinn jumped forward. She managed to get a quick punch between the bars and hit her square in the nose. All this did was piss the Latina off and caused her to thrust an arm through at Quinn.

"WAIT!" Rachel struggled between the two of them and finally lost it. She reached through the bars and smacked the other woman in her head. "I'm gonna go all Lima Heights on you!" She yelled and started flailing her arms around. Hearing the Santana battle cry, Brittany jumped into the fray and tried to pull both Rachel and Quinn away from the bars but ended up with an arm across her throat and her back to the bars.

Rachel wrapped an arm around Quinn's chest, held her back and spoke from over her shoulder. "You hurt Brittany and I promise you that Santana will kill you."

Brittany nodded her head and looked over her shoulder at the other girl. "My Santana will go all Lima Heights Adjacent on you."

The Latina loosened her grip on Brittany and looked at Rachel and Quinn. "Santana as in Santana Lopez?"

"Yep," Brittany gave her a bright smile. "That's my girlfriend; my Sanny will fuck you up so bad that all of your future generations will be fucked up to." Quinn and Rachel felt their mouths drop open from the language Brittany was using. She stepped away from the bars and gave her a grin. "She's so damn hot when she goes all Lima Heights on someone."

"That's not what I'd call it." The Latina said and moved further away from the bars when she saw a cop stop outside the cells.

"Ok, Fabray, Berry and Pierce." He unlocked the cell and stepped back so that Puck and Mr. Schue could see them. "You're good to go," he looked across to the other cell and sighed. "Hey Lopez what happened to your nose?"

"I ran into a door." She dropped onto a bench and watched as the three girls turned to look at her with wide eyes. "Tell my cousin I'm sorry and to call me sometime?" She sighed with relief when they nodded their heads.

Mr. Shue put a hand to his head and groaned deep in his chest while Puck grinned and clasped Quinn on the shoulder. "I swear you kids are going to put me in an early grave," he looked up at them. "Those people are unstable to begin with, going over there and threatening them on top of that is just insane." He stepped in closer and spoke in a whisper. "Did you guys learn anything?"

"Nope, they refused to say anything and then Quinn went all baby mama on them and then Brittany started yelling for the mother ship to come and help and I just…" Rachel shrugged her shoulders and dropped down onto the couch.

"She started singing some song from West Side story." Quinn shot her a raised eyebrow and shook her head. "Needless to say, Mr. and Mrs. Lopez didn't find it humorous."

"And my ass still hurts from that tennis racket thing," Brittany rubbed her ass and looked to a grinning Puck who was checking out said area. "Mrs. Lopez has a wicked back arm."

"Backhand Britts," Quinn corrected her and watched as she mouthed 'ohhh. "And then the police showed up and hauled us away like we were some criminals."

"You three have moved up on my badass girl list." Puck wiggled his brows at Quinn. "Mama has some bite to her." He moved into her personal space and grunted from the punch to his gut. "Did Santana teach you that?" He rubbed his stomach.

"She's taught me all kinds of stuff that I'm just dying to try out, wanna volunteer as my punching bag?"

"Uhhmm…nope, that's ok I'm good." He stepped over to Rachel and gave her his best smirk. "How about you my little Jewish Princess?"

"How about I call Lauren?" Rachel questioned.

He dropped his head and ran a hand across his Mohawk. "Don't do that, she scares me more than Santana." He looked to Brittany who was trying to catch her shadow on the wall and just shook his head in amazement. Looking at his watch he headed towards the front door. "Gotta go, I'm meeting my cousin in Berea," He winked at them. "We're gonna tear up the town this weekend, it's his last weekend before he gets married." He gave them a salute before he went out the door.

"Who wants to bet that we have to bail him out this weekend?" Quinn asked. "Which puts us back to the beginning of this, how much do we owe you for bailing us out because I know that Puck couldn't afford it?"

"Don't worry about it; I took the money out of the Glee fund." He gave them a smirk. "So that means you three have to sell taffy to make up for it."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Puck stumbled into the bar with his cousin and four of their friends, they were laughing loud enough to draw attention to themselves that Puck raised a hand. "Chill guys or we'll get kicked outta this place to." He led them over to the farthest corner and took a seat in the booth. "Ok, now no grabbing ass, no throwing pretzels and no pouring beer on anyone!" He looked at the group from under his brows. "This is the last bar within 25 miles that we haven't been tossed out of, my buzz is wearing off and I'm not going back to sit in your basement and drink beer watching a black and white TV." He leaned close to his cousin and pointed a finger at him. "Dude, its 2011 get a fucking color TV already!" He took a breath and shook his head. "And get rid of that nasty ass car, I mean dude, we came here in a Datsun station wagon, I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life!"

"I feel the same way," his cousin Jerry snorted. "You sitting in the back with a blanket over your head is just hysterical." He raised a hand when he saw a server come close to their table, he ordered a couple of pitchers of beer for them. When the lights flickered and then went dim, Puck thought that it was last call. Until he heard the squeal of a microphone and then saw a man step up onto a small stage in the corner.

"Hello everyone and welcome to our Friday night Karaoke contest." He turned to the DJ and waved a hand at him. "We have Dave here for your music selection and believe me there's not a single song he doesn't have so let's not waste anymore time and have at it." He took the piece of paper from Dave and read the name. "First off we have Tammy and she'll be singing _Meredith Brooks song Bitch_." After the tenth person did their song, Puck was catatonic and had napkins sticking out of his ears. His cousin and friends were oblivious to everything going on up on the small stage and continued to drink and goof around.

"And for our last song of the night and I know I don't have to introduce her because she's like a celebrity around here." He pointed to the back of the room and moved away from the small stage. The music started and then a voice came from the darkness. It was rich, full of emotion and brought the bar to silence for the first time since it opened that day.

When the weight of the world bears  
>down so strong<br>You leave footprints on the street  
>And there's too many miles to face<br>Without a few more hours sleep  
>The storm clouds overhead won't<br>shed any rain to quench your thirst  
>I wanna be the one you reach for<br>first

Santana stepped into the spotlight and sung her heart out to the quiet group; she gazed out at the people and pulled them into the song. She knew that after hearing the songs from the previous contestants that they would all be dying for something that didn't burst their eardrums. Plus with how rowdy they were becoming, they needed a nice slow ballad. She stepped down and stood at the first table to sing and then started making her way through the tables.

Puck yanked the napkins from his ears, punched his loud mouth cousin in his shoulder and growled at everyone else at the table to 'shut the fuck up.' He leaned over in the booth and caught sight of Santana, his heart slammed in his chest and a bright smile appeared on his face. "God damn girlfriend but you're far from home." He pulled his cell phone out, hit speed dial and waited for Rachel to pick up. "It's me, get Quinn on the line with us, you're not gonna believe this." He waited until he heard Quinn's voice. "Listen to this." He held his phone up and started to bob his head with the lyrics. "I'll give you one guess as to who that is." He was grinning until he saw her making her way towards their booth, he knew that if she saw him, she'd run. He dropped under the table and crawled across the floor until he could get into the men's room. "Sorry I had to get outta there; she was coming back to where we were sitting."

"_Where are you?"_ Rachel asked.

"Some little bar in Elyria," he peeked from the door and couldn't help but smile as he listened to her sing. "She's singing in a karaoke contest of all things." He stepped back into the bathroom. "What do you want me to do?"

"_Can you keep an eye on her until we get there and follow her if she leaves?"_ Quinn asked as she looked at the clock on her bedside table.

"I'll try but it may be a problem." He groaned. "I'm with Jerry and the assholes who are all wasted and we have his shitty Datsun, the only way we could keep up with her when she leaves is if she's crawling backwards."

"_Do your best, we'll swing by and get Britt and then head out that way." _Quinn said and searched for a piece of paper and a pen. "_What's the name of the bar and where are you guys staying?"_

"Ace's bar and Grill, it's on Lorain road and the Best Western Inn."

"_Ok, and thank you so much Puck."_ Rachel said and then hung up.

Quinn cleared her throat before she spoke. _"Puck, thank you and be careful."_

"Sure thing baby mama, gimme a call when you guys get here, not sure where we'll be but maybe we can go out for breakfast and make Britt happy all in one shot."

"_You got it, c-ya later." _She hung up and then rushed around to get dressed and grab a bag to pack some clothes in. Fifteen minutes later she was on the road and on her way to pick up Rachel. She had just pulled up in front of her house when she saw her come running towards her car.

"This is amazing," she climbed into the car, tossed her bag into the back seat and gave Quinn a cup of coffee. "I mean her singing in a bar, how romantic is that?" She took a sip of her own coffee and gave Quinn a smile.

Quinn took a sip of her coffee and moaned from the flavor rushing across her taste buds. "You make the best coffee I've ever tasted." She squeezed her thigh before putting her car into drive and pulling away from the curb. Rachel felt her face heating up; Quinn was the only one who ever gave her compliments besides her dads. Every time she thought of the blonde, she felt butterflies in her stomach. She wondered if this is how Santana and Brittany felt about each other. She couldn't take her eyes off of Quinn's profile, even in the early morning hours, with her hair messed up and dark circles beneath her eyes, she found her beautiful. "Ok, now which one of us is gonna go wake up Britt?"

"I'll guard the car, her cat gives me funny looks, I think it might be the animals on my sweaters or something."

Quinn chuckled; she had to admit that Lord Tubbington could make you feel like he was gong to have you as his next snack. "Ok, I'll go but I'll warn you Britt is freaky when she's half asleep, so be prepared for anything."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

A few minutes later Quinn stopped outside of Brittany's house, she looked to Rachel and then got out to run over to the ladder hanging down from Brittany's room. She climbed up the ladder and in through the window. She let her eyes adjust to the darkness and felt her way around the room until she found Britt's bed. She dropped down onto the edge and placed her hand on her shoulder to shake her. "Britt wake up," she whispered and shook her again. "Come on Britt we have to go." When Britt continued to snore lightly, she leaned over and spoke right into her ear. All of a sudden she was crushed to her chest, rolled over in the bed and had a set of warm lips attached to her own. Before she could do anything, Brittany's tongue slipped into her mouth for a deep passionate kiss. Quinn struggled with her and finally wiggled free of her and fell on her ass when she slipped off the bed. She got up, grabbed her pillow and smacked her over the head with it. "Get up Britt; we're going to get your woman."

"You're not my Sanny," Brittany rubbed at her eyes and looked to where Quinn was standing at the side of her bed with the pillow clutched in her hands. "You taste like coffee." She rolled from bed and stood there looking around like she was lost. "How did I get here?" Quinn rolled her eyes at her before she moved to the door to flip the lights on; she slapped a hand over her eyes to block the blinding light and cussed under her breath.

"Get some clothes on, Puck found Santana and we're going to get her." She grabbed Brittany's backpack from the floor and dumped it on her bed, she cast a look up at her when cans of cat food and cat treats fell out. "Don't tell me you're eating the cat's food again." She went over to her dresser, pulled out some clothes for the bag and extra for her to wear.

"Nope, I was hiding it from Lord Tubbington; he was cheating on his diet again." She looked down at her half naked body and up into hazel eyes. "Did you steal my bra and shirt?"

"Will you just get dressed; we've got a long way to go." She waited as she pulled a shirt on and then slipped her feet into her tennis shoes before climbing down the ladder outside her window. She jogged after Quinn and crawled through the back window to fall across the back seat. "I smell coffee." She looked over the back seat and grinned when Rachel handed her a cup. "Thanks Rachel," she took a sip of her coffee and gave her a confused look. "How come my coffee tastes different than Q's?"

Rachel looked at her. "How do you know hers is different?"

"Easy I kissed her but this is cool, I like vanilla." She sat back in her seat and missed the look Rachel gave a blushing Quinn.

"Lesson number one, don't get to close to her when you try and wake her up, she will most defiantly molest you." She looked into her rearview mirror and waved a finger at her. "We are not telling Santana about this." Hazel eyes connected with chocolate brown. "I'll put it this way; it was not a sisterly kiss."

"Nope, I felt her tonsils." Brittany threw in and went back to drinking her coffee.

Puck snuck from the bathroom and kept an eye out for Santana as he made his way back to the table. "That last singer, where did she go?"

"Got the hot's for her Puck?" His cousin asked in a slurred voice.

"No, where'd she go?" He watched as the drunks shrugged their shoulders and went back to drinking their beer. "Son of a bitch," he looked around the bar and saw the guy who had announced all the singers. He made his way over to him and tapped him on his shoulder. "Do you know where Santana went?"

"Home most likely, she doesn't stick around after she collects her money." He eyed Puck and gave him a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

"She's a friend of mine, I just wanted to say hello."

"Like I haven't heard that before where a gorgeous woman is concerned."

Puck growled and pulled out his cell phone, he searched through the pictures he had on it and held it out for him. "Is this proof enough?" He showed him a picture of him, Quinn, Rachel, Brittany and Santana all gathered together at Nationals. "Now where does she live?"

"I have no idea, she shows up every Friday for the contest and she's gone right after it. I've heard from other contestants that she downs the Karaoke circuit here in Lorain County and a few in North Eaton, Grafton and Berea." He moved over to a table and picked up a flyer. "Here are all the Karaoke contests in the area, check them out maybe you can catch up with her?"

"What's she driving; her car is back at her parent's house so she must have a new car."

The guy shook his head and laughed. "She rides an old rusty ten speed bike; you might be able to catch up with her."

Puck's mouth dropped open; he looked towards the door to the bar and would have run out except he remembered the assholes he was with. "Shit!" He pulled his phone back out and relayed all the information he had found out to Rachel and then he went to get the assholes out to the car for the drive back to the hotel they were staying.

Santana dropped the check on the small table in her room before she changed out of her clothes and went into the bathroom. One thing she hated about going into the bars was the smell of smoke that got all over her, sure she would smoke a cigar from time to time but that was a hell of a lot different than being in a small area with a couple dozen idiots smoking. She showered until she couldn't smell cigarette smoke anymore and pulled on her silk robe before coming into her room. She turned the TV on and went into her small kitchenette to get a bottle of water before dropping on her bed. She yawned and thought back over the night and the other contestants and their suck ass song choices. And then she thought about when she had looked to one of the corners and swore she saw Puck watching her. That's when she decided to walk through the tables but when she got close, she saw that it was just a bunch of drunken assholes.

"He's an asshole but I still miss him." She took a drink of her water and placed it on the small table beside her bed. "I bet he's pissed and wants to kick my ass all over Lima." She chuckled at the thought of her literally running from Puck or worse, Lauren. "She'd kill me for sure, spin my ass down the hallway again or toss me in the dumpster with Jewfro." She rolled to her side and looked at the small picture of her and Brittany, tears formed in her eyes to flow down her cheeks. "I miss you baby, soon, I'll be home soon." There were only a few more weeks until school started and as much as Santana hated the idea, she knew that she had to graduate and then hope for acceptance to a college. She knew once she went back to Lima that it would be rough for a while but she knew that she would be able to make it once she got a job. She knew that jobs were hard to come by but she was willing to do anything, she proved that every day that she cleaned toilets and stripped beds. "I'll collect and recycle beer cans if I have to; everyone knows there's enough littering the roads." She flipped her TV off before she put the ear buds for her IPOD into her ears and hit it on." She drifted off listening to _Bonnie Tyler's song To Love Somebody_.

Joe stood outside of his office with a huge smile on his face; he had been checking a customer in when he heard singing. He stopped what he was doing and listened to the voice and just knew it had to be Santana. He knew that she sang Karaoke a couple times a week but that didn't mean she was any good at it. He had plenty of relatives and friends that sang Karaoke and they all sucked. But his maid certainly didn't, he closed his eyes and just enjoyed himself the rare opportunity to see a side of her that she didn't express at work. When her voice got louder, he opened his eyes and chuckled. She had gained the attention of two little girls about the age of six or seven; they followed her like she was the pied piper.

Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero  
>But hey, everyone you wanna be probably started off like me<br>You may say that I'm a freak show (I don't care)  
>But hey, give it just a little time, I betcha gonna change your mind<p>

All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
>It ain't so hard to take (That's right)<br>'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
>And I'll just look away (That's right)<p>

She danced around them and pointed a finger at herself and looked away. She danced her way down the sidewalk until she came to the room that she was to clean next. She continued to sing to the little girls and when the song was finished, she did a small bow and reached to the bag of candy she had on her cart. She gave them each a candy bar and then waved as they ran back to where their mother was waiting for them. Joe stepped up beside her and clasped her shoulder.

"I had no idea you could sing like that."

She gave him a small smirk and shrugged her shoulders. "Would you believe that I'm in the show choir at school?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "So when you sing at the bars, do you win all the time?" Her wide smile and wink gave him his answer. "How much do you make singing?"

She chuckled and gave him an evil grin. "Figure a song lasts maybe three minutes; I make as much as five hundred a contest."

"Damn, I wish I could sing." He walked away scratching his head and mumbling under his breath.

"If Rachel knew what I was doing and making really good money, she'd be going off!" She laughed all the way into the room and started to sing again. She thought about what bars she would hit the coming week and how much she would have saved in the bank. She hoped to put enough away so that she had enough to survive off until she found another job in Lima. She hated the thought of leaving Joe in a spot but there was no way around it, unless she transferred to a school here. Just thinking of that made her heart ache. "Can't do it," She went over to the bed, stripped the sheets off and tossed them out the door to land in a pile. "McKinley would implode without me keeping the pot stirred."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Rachel pulled into the Best Western Inn parking lot and looked for the room that held Puck and the 'assholes' as he called them. She wondered why he was ticking around if he hated it but then thought of what he was getting out of it. "Endless beer, woman and probably so much sex that he rivaled Brittany's record." She looked over to see Quinn sound asleep and then to the backseat here Brittany was sound asleep with her feet hanging out the passenger side window. She got out of the car and headed towards the office. She was getting them a room because there was no way in Hell she would stay in a room full of strange guys. She pulled her credit card from her wallet and approached the desk and the older lady that was standing there. "Hi, I would like a room with two beds in it if possible." Two of them would have to share a bed, which was no problem; they had done it numerous times when traveling for Glee. Although she always lucked out and got her own bed." She frowned and thought of why that always happened, she was the one that always got picked last for everything and it bothered her to no end.

"You're in luck," the lady looked up from her computer. "We have two rooms left but only one has two beds."

"I'll take it," she slid her credit card across the counter and thought about it for a second. "Can I have the room until Friday?"

"No problem, how many will be staying in the room?"

She gave her a smile. "Three of us, we're here for a bridal shower and then the wedding." She hated lying but sometimes it was warranted, especially when three young women stayed in a hotel room, she took her credit card back and then took the three key cards.

"Its room 23 and check out is eleven am on Friday," she looked into tired brown eyes and offered her a small smile. "Have a nice day."

Rachel gave her a tired smile. "Thank you." When she got back to the car, she opened the passenger side door and placed her hand on Quinn's shoulder. "Wake up Quinny." She shook her a little and grinned when she mumbled. "We're at the Inn, I got us a room." She whispered in her ear and felt her heart stop in her chest when Quinn turned her head towards her. Their lips were so close that she wouldn't have to move at all to kiss her. She took a deep breathe, closed her eyes and pulled back. "Come on I'm exhausted." She helped her from the car and held onto her hand. "And I'm not getting near Britts to wake her; I'm too tired to fend off octopus arms." She reached through the window, grabbed Brittany's foot and shook it until blue eyes opened. "Come on I got us a room." She held back her laugh when Brittany opened the door and fell out onto the ground in a heap.

"My legs are gone." She lay there looking up at the sky. "Did you guys leave my legs at home?"

"Come on Britts," Quinn sometimes thought that Brittany left her brain behind somewhere. "Well, get our stuff later." She closed all the windows in her car and pulled the keys from the ignition. When they stepped into the room, they looked at the two beds and then to each other. Brittany walked over to one of the beds and fell face down into it; she was snoring before the bed stopped bouncing.

"The sleep of an innocent." Quinn said as she walked over and pulled Brittany's shoes off and dropped them on the floor. "Mind if I use the bathroom first?"

Rachel shook her head and gave her a small smile. "Nope, go ahead, I'm gonna send Puck a text telling him we're here and not to show up before noon." When she was done, she lie down on the bed and felt her body relax, she was asleep before Quinn came out of the bathroom.

Quinn looked at the dark circles beneath her eyes and saw how messed up her hair was, she ran her fingers through it and just gave up. "Screw it." She mumbled and then went into the other room. She stood looking at the beds and their occupants and dropped into the one with Brittany. She rolled to her side putting her back to the tall blonde and closed her eyes. It couldn't have been no more than ten minutes when she felt Brittany curl around her and drape an arm over her stomach. She was fine with that, what she wasn't fine with was the wandering hand or when Brittany nipped at her neck and started to grind against her. She scrambled from the bed, smacked her with the pillow and was going to give her a piece of her mind when she realized she was sound asleep. "She just couldn't be a sleep walker and make it easy on me." She looked over to see Rachel still sleeping and moved over to lie down beside her. She rolled to her side and moaned deeply. She was so tired that she was hallucinating; she could have sworn that Rachel had moaned her name. And then she felt her curl around her body, she would have rolled her eyes if they had been open. "Am I everyone's cuddle pillow?" She stiffened when Rachel pressed her hand up between her breasts and buried her face against her neck. When Rachel didn't try anything else, she finally relaxed and fell into a deep sleep.

Puck stood next to Brittany as they looked down to where Rachel and Quinn were so tightly wrapped around each other that they couldn't tell whose limbs belonged to whom. He looked to Brittany with a smirk before her crawled onto the bed and lay on his side staring down at them. He knew that no one could sleep with someone staring at them and neither girl proved him wrong. What was comical was when they looked at each other and then to him. "Was it good for you guys to, cuz I gotta say I've never had better?" He busted out laughing at their expressions and rolled from the bed. "Me and Britts are going to get lunch, we'll bring you lovers back something." He grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her from the room.

Rachel looked into hazel eyes and then down to where she was lying with her head on Quinn's chest. "Sorry," she slowly moved away from her and sat on the edge of the bed. "I don't usually lie all over someone…well not that I've ever shared a bed with…I sleep all alone and…" She stopped babbling when she felt a hand touch her lower back.

"Rach its ok," Quinn said from where she was lying in the bed. "It doesn't bother me." She watched as Rachel looked over her shoulder and saw that she was blushing. "Lesson number two, never get in bed with Brittany, she'll molest you." She gave Rachel a wide smile when her eyes went wide. "I'll let you have the bathroom first, I need to call my mom and let her know where I am."

"I need to call my dads but that can wait," she went towards the door and then remembered that she needed the keys to the car. She looked around the room and then to Quinn. "Where are your keys?"

Quinn pointed to the table where she had put her keys and rolled her eyes. "Guess who took my car?"

"Britts and Puck, will they leave any gas in it or will they get lost and we have to send out the cops to find them?"

"Wouldn't that just be our luck?" She fell back in the bed and closed her eyes.

The day had been spent with Puck, they had gone sightseeing, not like there was a whole lot to see in Lorain County but there were parks and malls and restaurants that none of them had ever been to. They had ended up at Great Northern Mall in North Olmstead and were walking through the mall when Brittany stopped and spun around to stare off in the distance. "I can smell my Santana," she sniffed the air and peered into the distance with penetrating blue eyes. "She smells like sugar cookies and flowers." She wiped at the tears forming in her eyes and fell into Quinn's arms.

Puck looked at them with his brows drawn over his green eyes. "What?"

Rachel rolled her eyes at him. "Coco Chanel, it's her perfume." She looked around them but didn't see any stores that would carry the expensive perfume. "Perhaps someone walked past that wears the same perfume." She looked to where Brittany had been staring but was too short to see anything and if Brittany hadn't been able to see her then she sure as hell wouldn't be able to. "Let's get something to eat, I'm starving." She placed her hand on Brittany's back and rubbed calming circles until the tall blonde stepped out of Quinn's arms.

Brittany turned to Puck and jabbed him in the chest with a long finger. "You better find my woman again or you're gonna get it." She took Rachel's hand and pulled her towards the food court.

"Was that our Brittany who just threatened me and walked off with your girlfriend?"

Quinn gave him a raised eyebrow and planted her hands on her hips in her HBIC stance. "And just how do you figure that Rachel is my girlfriend?"

"The way I saw you two in bed together what else would she be?"

"If that's all it takes then I must be dating both of them," she walked away and turned back when she saw that he wasn't following. "Britts gave me tongue the other morning." She then went after the other two girls with an evil smirk plastered on her face.

"Dayum!" Puck said in a whisper before he jogged to catch up with them.

The girls had been hitting all the bars on the Karaoke list and so far they had not caught up with Santana. They had showed a few bartenders her picture and none of them recognized her, that was until Brittany pulled a picture from her wallet and showed it to them. The one bartender looked at the picture and gave them a lecherous grin. "Is she single?"

Brittany snatched the picture back and growled at him. "No, she's mine." Rachel had to pull her away from the man before she went and did something that would land them in jail again. She looked at the picture in her hand and felt her mouth drop open. The look Santana had on her face was seductive, sensual, and erotic and every other word that described the expression she was giving to the camera. Rachel could only wish for someone to look at her like that. She looked at it again and saw that she had a smokiness to her eyes and just a slight lift to her lips.

"When was this taken?" She ushered her out the door and waited for her to speak.

"A couple months ago, Lord Tubbington snapped it when we were in my bedroom." She placed a soft kiss to the picture and placed it against her heart. "My sweetie is hot."

"And then some," Rachel murmured. "Where's Quinn?" She was about to head them back into the bar when she saw her step outside, her heart slammed in her chest when the outside lights made Quinn look like she had a halo around her.

"Look she looks like an angel." Brittany said with a whisper and then wrapped an arm around a weaving brunette. "You should totally tap that."

Rachel nodded her head. "Uhhh huhh…defiantly." She then blinked and looked up at Brittany. "Huh?"

"What?"

"I don't know what?"

"Me either?" Brittany shrugged her shoulders and looked to see Quinn giving them a confused look. "What?"

"I don't know what?" Quinn asked and then placed her hand up to her face and shook her head. "It's contagious."

"Only if you tongue them, that's what Sanny said about mono, you should know Quinn, she gave it to you."

Rachel looked at Quinn. "You kissed Santana to?"

"What…no, she kissed that dumbass Finn and then," she waved her hand around. "Past history and a total waste of three seconds of my life, he can't kiss for shit." She headed towards her car and looked back to see a smirking Rachel. "Twenty second wonder that one is, talk about premature at everything!"

Santana dialed the number and dropped into the chair against the wall of her room; she tapped her feet nervously and almost hung up. Then she heard a soft hello on the other end. "Hi Mrs. Pierce this is Santana can I talk to Brittany?"

"Who are you?"

Santana rolled her eyes; she went through this all the time with Brittany's parents. "Santana, I've been friends with Brittany for almost 12 years?"

"Really, you've known my daughter that long and I've never met you?"

"What...of coarse you've met me…now concentrate Mrs. P," she dropped her head into her hand and held back a groan. "Small Latina with a huge attitude, Lima Heights, Cheerio…Glee club…you caught us having sex on the stairs…anything yet?"

"Nope, sorry, how do you know my daughter again?"

"Ok, transfer me to Lord Tubbington's voice mail," She waited for the click and then the voice mail clicked on. "Ok Tubby, when your mother gets home tell her to listen to this got it and you better not forget or no more Cuban cigars for you!" She took a deep breath before speaking. "Britts, I know you're probably pissed beyond belief at me and I have a lot of explaining to do but I want you to know I love you and I'll be home soon." She hung up the phone and felt a giant weight lift from her shoulders. "I can't believe I just left a message for her cat." She looked to her watch and then got up to get ready for her trip to the bar. She had been at the mall earlier that day and had bought a new silk shirt and a few other things that she had been missing since she had been there. One of which was an expensive bottle of perfume, she lifted her wrist to her nose and took in the scent of her _Coco Chanel_ perfume and closed her eyes. She swore the stuff lasted through showers and everything. It drove Brittany nuts, anything that sent her lover off on a sexual tangent was a plus in her book.

Once she was dressed, she looked at herself in the mirror and almost didn't recognize herself. She hardly ever wore any make-up anymore, her eyebrows were out of control and her hair that she fought so long to keep straight was back to its natural waves. She shook her head, went over to her backpack and searched for her make-up. She would leave her eyebrows for another time and to tell the truth, she thought they looked better a little thicker and with their natural arch. When she was done, her eyes were outlined in kohl and she had used black eye shadow to give her a smoky look. When she was completely done, she nodded her head and then headed out to her car. She turned up the radio and sang along with _Lady Gaga's song Telephone. _She would be early for the contest but she didn't really care, she had been anxious all day and thought going in early and listening to the other singers would calm her down or make her nauseous. Lately it seemed that the worst of the worst were showing up at the contests, not a one of them could carry a note, even given a bucket they would epically fail. "I may need to get ear plugs to make it through the night." She pulled into the parking lot and went around to the back to park. She went in through the back door and stopped beside Doris.

"Hey Doris, can I get a cheeseburger and fries?" She waited for her older friend to turn and look at her and gave her a smile when she looked at her with wide eyes.

"You look so different," she took in her rust colored silk shirt, worn and ripped Levis and then up into her dark eyes. "I sure hope you brought a body guard tonight."

Santana laughed and shook her head. "I think they all learned their lesson when I kicked the shit outta that asshole." She moved towards the door to the bar and watched as the stage was being prepared for the contest. "I wonder how many will show up tonight?"

"If they were smart they'd stay home, there's no one in this county that can beat you." She went about making the cheeseburger and fries for her. When she had the food done, she placed it on the table near the back door and turned Santana in that direction. "Go eat before one of those horrible singers makes you lose your appetite."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The three girls lumbered out of the car and walked tiredly towards the bar, they were exhausted and after this one, they were going to head on back to their room for the night. They had come up with a system, they went right to the person who did the music and showed him Santana's picture. If they had missed her, they left, if not, they hung around until the very grueling end. At one bar, Rachel had pressed her face into Quinn's chest and used their hands over her ears to try and drown the horrible screeching out. Brittany had pouted and re-arranged them so that she was covering Rachel's ears, Rachel was covering Quinn's and Quinn was covering her ears. She said she felt left out so she made it a group effort. The people around them just laughed and pretty soon everyone was covering their ears, needless to say the singers didn't find it funny.

At the next bar, they each pulled out the fake ID that Puck had gotten them a while back and showed it to the guy at the door. Once they had found a table near the small stage, they ordered Cokes and waited for the ear bleeding to begin. After about the fifth singer screeched like a wounded rabbit, Rachel grabbed the announcer as he walked past and showed him Santana's picture.

"Ohhh yeah I know her, she's in the kitchen talking to our cook, do you want me to send her out?"

Rachel shook her head at him and pulled him down to her level. "No, this is a surprise, how many more people are up to sing before she comes on?"

"Just one more, it's a slow night." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok, here's what we wanna do," she looked to Brittany and grinned. "After this person goes up, we want the DJ to play _Me against the music by Britney Spears and Madonna._ Can you get Santana to come out of the kitchen before she has to go up?"

"Sure that's not a problem, lemme get this other person on stage and then I'll talk to the DJ?" Rachel high fived the other two and then clapped her hands together. "If this doesn't work, I'm running out of here to avoid getting my ass kicked in public, I mind you, by Santana."

Quinn looked at Brittany, grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the bathroom with Rachel running after them. She pulled her mascara and eyeliner from her pocket and started to do Brittany's eyes. She looked to Rachel when she produced a small plastic box with a selection of dark eye shadows. In a couple minutes, they had Brittany transformed into her alter ego Britney Spears. Rachel wet her hands and then ran her fingers through Brittany's hair and gave it that messed up look, she then fixed her bangs and nodded her head.

"That's got it; now let's move before we miss our cue." She took Quinn's hand and leaned up to whisper in her ear. "I'll get another microphone; can you do Madonna's part until we grab Santana and then you hand it off to her?"

"Sure," she gave her a brilliant grin. "You're a genius but then you already know that huh?"

"But it's always nice to hear." She gave her a one armed hug and then grabbed Brittany's hand. "Ok, Britts here we go, time to be Britney Spears." She pulled her to the side of the DJ, grabbed the extra mic from the table and passed it to Quinn. "Ok Britts sing your ass off."

"It's Britney…bitch." Rachel rolled her eyes and turned to Quinn to give her the thumbs up.

"Ok people let's welcome our next singer, she'll be singing _Me against the music_." He moved out of the way and gawked at Brittany as she walked into the spot light, the crowd started to chatter amongst themselves and became mesmerized with in seconds of Brittany singing. The announcer was so stunned that he forgot all about getting Santana, he just stood there frozen to the spot.

"Quinn and Rachel had run to the kitchen door and flanked it, they knew the second Santana heard Brittany singing, curiosity would get the better of her. Britt and Quinn sang the first couple lines before Santana stepped from the kitchen.

All my people in the crowd  
>Grab a partner take it down!<p>

_[Brittany:]_ It's me against the music  
><em>[Quinn:]<em> Uh uh  
><em>[B:]<em> It's just me  
><em>[Q:]<em> And me  
><em>[B:]<em> Yeah  
><em>[Q:]<em> C'mon

On the next line, there was a split second hesitation as the microphone was shoved into Santana's hand. She was then pushed towards Brittany by two grinning friends.

_[Santana:]_ Hey Britney?  
><em>[Brittany:]<em> Are you ready?  
><em>[Santana:]<em> Uh uh, are you?

Santana felt her heart flutter in her chest when she saw Brittany walking towards her from the stage. If not for Quinn and Rachel standing behind her, she would swear it was all a dream. She walked up to Brittany, looked up into her eyes and pressed a hand to the tall blonde's chest.

_[B&S:]_ No one cares  
><em>[B:]<em> It's whippin' my hair, it's pullin' my waist  
><em>[B&amp;S:]<em> To hell with stares  
><em>[B:]<em> The sweat is drippin' all over my face  
><em>[B&amp;S:]<em> No one's there  
><em>[B:]<em> I'm the only one dancin' up in this place  
><em>[B&amp;S:]<em> Tonight I'm here  
><em>[B:]<em> Feel the beat of the drum, gotta keep it that bass

As they sung, they circled each other, pressed seductively against each other, ran their hands across the others body and shared looks that had the crowd ordering drinks faster than they could be served. Santana wrapped her arm around Brittany's waist and pulled her into her body for the last of the lyrics.

_[S:]_ All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
><em>[S:]<em> C'mon Britney take it down, make the music dance  
><em>[S:]<em> All my people round and round, party all night long  
><em>[S:]<em> C'mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down

When the last note died out, the bar went nuts, people yelled, whistled and clapped until the light on the stage and the spot lights dimmed. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck and felt her lift her up so that her legs were wrapped around her waist. She held on to her for dear life and prayed that she didn't wake and find herself all alone.

"I missed you Sanny," Brittany whispered in her ear and then kissed the side of her neck. "No more running."

"No more running, I've missed you so much it hurts." She cried against Brittany's neck and then felt two sets of arms wrapping around them.

"You guys were amazing!" Rachel yelled so that she could be heard over all the noise. "Let's get off the stage before Brittany does something of the sexual nature…to me." She pushed away the long fingers that were groping her chest and grabbing her ass.

Santana slipped down Brittany's body and took her hand in hers, before they could leave; the spot light hit them and sent the bar into another tangent. She wiped at her eyes and leaned into Brittany's body. Quinn and Rachel stepped back away from them and watched as a tall brunette stepped towards their friends.

"That was simply amazing," Lindsey said into the microphone. "Every one here knows you Santana, so how about your duet partner and friends?"

Santana looked behind her and smirked. "The two hiding back there are my friends Quinn and Rachel and this," she caressed Brittany's face and gave her a seductive look. "Is my girlfriend Brittany."

"Ok, well unless you're going to sing another song, we have our winner's right here."

"Nope, we're done for the night, thanks everyone." She took the offered envelope, handed it to Quinn and then led Brittany towards the kitchen. She walked past Doris and gave her a crocked grin. "Later Doris and thank you for supper, I'm taking my extremely hot girlfriend home, later." She led Brittany out the back door and waited for Quinn and Rachel to join them, while she waited, she hugged Brittany for all she was worth. "How did you find me?"

"Puck found you and then lost you; he's dumber than me sometimes." She said as she leaned down and captured Santana's mouth in a languid kiss that left them both breathless. Quinn and Rachel watched them from the doorway; Rachel took Quinn's hand and brought it up to her chest.

"That's what I want," Rachel said and looked to Quinn with tear filled eyes. "I want someone that loves me that much, that our love affects everyone around us."

Quinn couldn't say anything; she had a huge lump in her throat and tears running down her cheeks. She rested her head against Rachel's and gave her hand a squeeze.

Santana looked over her shoulder at their two friends and studied them; a lift of an eyebrow joined her smirk. She would quiz Britts later on them and see what she thought. "Guys let's get outta here, where are you parked?"

Rachel wiped the tears from her cheeks and pointed to the front of the bar. "Quinn's car is out front…"

"Ok, we'll meet you there and then we'll go to my place." She pulled Brittany over to her Firebird and opened the passenger door for her; she then ran around and got behind the wheel.

Both Quinn and Rachel gawked at the sports car before they took off at a jog around the building. Once they met up at the end of the driveway, Quinn followed Santana to the motel and parked beside her. When they got out of the car, they walked around Santana's and then watched as she climbed out and gave them the trademark Satan smirk. "Like my baby?" She walked around and helped Brittany out and took her hand.

"Damn Santana," Quinn blinked at her. "Puck is gonna piss himself when he sees your car."

"Come on my room's right here." She walked towards her door and used her keys to open it. Once inside, she wrapped her arms around Brittany and pressed her face against her chest. "You know I called your house today?" She looked up into her tear filled eyes and felt her heart skip a beat.

"I left you a message."

"I didn't get it; Lord Tubbington must be pissed at me because he hasn't sent me a text in days."

Santana looked at her and then to Quinn and Rachel who were hovering in the doorway. She waved them in and pulled Brittany over to her bed to sit down. "Have a seat; I know my room isn't much but its home." She took a deep breath and looked between the three of them. "I have a lot of explaining and apologizing to do and you all know how I am," she squeezed Britts' hand. "So here I go," she looked into Brittany's blue eyes. "I'm sorry for taking off without talking to you Brittany and I'm sorry for not calling before today. I had a lot of thinking to do, stuff to work out and most of all I needed to grow up." She wiped the tears from her face and offered Brittany a watery smile.

"Why did you run?" Brittany asked.

"I saw you kiss Arty that day, I was so pissed off to begin with." She took a deep breath and tilted her head back trying to gain some control over her feelings. "This is all coaches fault." She went on to tell them about what her parents did to her and everything since she had ended up at the motel. It was past midnight when they had decided that they needed to turn in. Santana grabbed her keys and took Quinn and Rachel to the room next to hers; she unlocked the door and flipped the light on. "It's the only one not occupied, it only has one bed but it's clean and it's on me."

"That's fine," Quinn said as she dropped onto the bed. "We can share."

Santana didn't miss the look that she gave Rachel and grinned. "Ok then, I'll call my boss and let him know this one's occupied." She walked up to them and gave them both hugs before she went back over to her own room.

Rachel looked to Quinn with raised eyebrows. "That is our Santana isn't it?" She moved over to the door, locked it and then flipped the overhead light off. She kicked off her shoes and pulled her shirt off over her head leaving her in a tank-top. She dropped her shirt onto a chair and then shed her jeans. The whole time she was undressing, Quinn watched with a raised eyebrow. Grabbing her backpack, she pulled out her tooth brush and headed for the bathroom. She came back out brushing her teeth and talking around the tooth brush.

"Yeah, at least she kinda looks and sounds like our Santana." Quinn turned on the small light on the table beside the bed; she pulled her shirt off, tossed it on the chair with Rachel's and added her Levis as well. She moved past a mumbling Rachel to get her own tooth brush and went into the bathroom. As she brushed her teeth, she looked out through the door to see Rachel making her points by stabbing the air with her toothbrush. She just watched her as she paced and snorted when she turned to look at her with tooth pasted running down her chin. When she was done, she got into bed and watched as Rachel continued to pace in front of it.

"You don't suppose that this was actually a good thing to happen to her do you? I mean look what she's done, she has a job, she bought her own car, she has her own apartment and she's scared most of the Karaoke singers in this county into hiding?" She went into the bathroom to finish brushing her teeth and came back out to pace some more.

Quinn held out a hand to her and waited for her to take it before she pulled her down to sit beside her. "And she threw herself and Britts right out of the closet at the bar, the old Santana would never have done that."

"That's true, look what happened at school and I know I didn't help at all with my Sapphic trio comment. But I've learned a lot over the last couple of months about relationships and stuff. You would think that me having two dads that I would be more sensitive to other gays…"

"Rachel," Quinn pressed a finger to her lips and smiled. "It's over, everything is ok now." She pulled her down in the bed, flipped the light off and rolled them over so that she was spooning against her. "This doesn't bother you does it, me being this close to you?"

Rachel looked over her shoulder at Quinn. "No," she felt a blush working its way up her cheeks. "I feel safe with you holding me." She nodded her head towards the opposite wall. "Do you think they're you know…"

"God I hope so, Brittany is dangerous when she hasn't had sex." She pressed her face against Rachel's neck and pulled her tight against her chest. In minutes she was sound asleep. Rachel ran her fingers down Quinn's arm, brought her hand up between her breasts and laced their fingers together. She closed her eyes and felt the slow even breathes wash across her neck and the slow steady heart beat against her back and drifted off to sleep.

Santana had run down to the office and told the clerk on duty about the room Quinn and Rachel were in and then ran all the way back. When she walked into her room, she found Brittany lying across her bed in only her t-shirt; she gave her a sultry look before moving over to lie on top of her. "Do you forgive me for being an asshole?"

"Maybe," she pulled her down for a lingering kiss and then looked deeply into her brown eyes. "I was so mad at you, I've been crying more than Mr. Schue, your mom beat me with a tennis racket and then we went to jail."

"Wait what?" Santana looked down at her from beneath her brows. "Who went to jail?"

"Quinn, Rachel and me and we met your cousin there but she's no where near as hot as you are." She gave Santana a bright smile and then rolled her over onto the back. "I need sex now; it's been weeks without you and you kiss way better than Quinn does."

"Kissing on Rachel's woman huh?"

Brittany nodded her head. "They need to get their mac on; their sexual tension is killing me!"

Santana pulled Brittany down to where their lips were almost touching. "Maybe if we make enough noise, they'll loose control and get their mac on." She rolled them back over and got up from the bed. "But I need a shower; I hate the smell of smoke all over me." She reached out a hand and pulled Brittany from the bed. "You can wash my back." She gave her a sexy smirk as she pulled her towards her bathroom.

Santana found herself pressed up against the shower wall and teeth latched onto the sensitive area of her neck. She moaned and ran her hands down across Brittany's back and then back up to tangle in her wet hair. Her hips bucked and she felt her center twitch from her sucking on her neck. It always amazed her that she could get her so excited just by nipping and sucking on her neck. A loud moan escaped her lips when Brittany slipped a muscular thigh between her legs and thrust up against her center. "Britts…bed now or we drown." Brittany picked her up and carried her to the bed; she lay them down on the comforter and hovered over her.

"I'm gonna make you scream my name all night," she leaned down and caught her lips in a kiss that had Santana gasping for air. She worked her way back to the other side of her neck and bit down hard enough that her hips shot up into her and she gasped. "I'm gonna wash away all doubt in your mind of how much I love you." She kissed and nipped her way down Santana's body until she came to her naval. "I'm yours and yours alone." She moved further down her body and looked up to catch almost black eyes watching her. "Eyes on me Sanny." She dragged her tongue across her nether lips and grinned from the gasp that escaped her lips. She slowly licked between her folds and moaned at how wet her lover was. "You're so wet and it's all for me." Her tongue did things that no one else's ever had or would. As loose as Santana had been, she never let anyone do the things Brittany did. If truth be known, she was dominating where the guys were concerned and completely whipped where her tall blonde lover was.

Brittany felt her lover's muscles grip her tongue as she pushed it inside of her; she knew she was close to going over the edge. Using her thumb and forefingers, she pulled on her clit and stopped when she felt her insides quiver. She broke all contact from her and moved to hover above her.

"Britts…I'll do it myself." Santana gasped out and tried to arch up into Brittany's body above her.

Brittany tipped her head to the side and gave her a small smirk before she moved closer and rolled her hips into her. "Say it Sanny." She pulled back a little and stared into her dark eyes.

Santana bit her bottom lip, clutched at Brittany's hips and tried to pull her down for the contact she needed. "You're gonna make me beg?"

She ran one hand down across Santana's left breast and pulled on her hardened nipple. "Yep, you've been bad so you have to either beg or say those words I long to hear."

Santana's eyes grew wide; she hated saying those words but Santana Lopez did not beg, Brittany was evil just plain evil. "Lord Tubbington is the King of the cats."

"Yes, he is." She grinned and then captured Santana's mouth in a slow passion filled kiss that had them both moaning and thrusting against each other. Brittany slipped a hand between their bodies and pushed two fingers deep inside of her. She curled them and reached for the spot that would have her lover yelling out her name. The second she curled her fingers and pressed into her, she felt her fingers squeezed and hot juices flow from her lover. Santana bucked against her, she dug her snort nails into her back and cried out. Her body shook and her hips thrust with each muscle contraction as she rode out her orgasm. She wrapped her arms around Brittany and held onto her until the last spasm rolled through her body.

"I love you Brittany," she whispered against her ear. "I wasted so much time that we could have spent together." She pulled back to look into darkened blue eyes. "I'll make it up to you." She pulled on Brittany until she was on her knees and holding onto the headboard, she wrapped her arms around her thighs and pulled herself up to lick at her gleaming folds. With the first touch of her tongue, Brittany shuddered and threw her head back. With each lick, she gasped and tried not to buck. When two fingers entered her, she slammed the headboard so hard they knew that Rachel and Quinn had to have heard it. Santana pumped her fingers into her and sucked on her clit in the same rhythm. She curled her fingers and pushed up at an angle and felt Brittany's body go tense for a second before she fell over the edge and her muscles pulsed around her fingers. She dragged her teeth over her clit and grinned when the wall shook from her slamming the headboard with her hands and her yell echoed through the room as another earth shaking climax tore through her. She fell against Santana like a rag doll and lay in her arms until she could move.

"Multiple pequenas muertes." Brittany mumbled against her lips before she kissed her slowly, their tongues gliding against each other and hands drifting over sweat dampened skin. With their heartbeats back to normal, Brittany moved so that she had Santana up against her chest and was able to look into her dark eyes. "If we hadn't shown up, would you have ever come home to me?"

Santana ran he fingers across Brittany's cheek and stopped to touch her lips. "Yes." She kissed her softly before pulling back to look into her clear eyes. "I make Mr. Schue look like a hard ass in the crying department, I've cried almost every day since I left and you know that's not me."

"Sanny, you cry if there's a person who doesn't hate you."

"Whatever, that's different." She looked down to the gold necklace Brittany wore and ran her fingertips across it. "I've never hurt like this before, I thought I lost you."

"Never, you'll have to have the mother ship take me back to get rid of me." She hugged her tight and rested her chin on the top of her head. "What're we gonna do when we get back?"

"We'll think of something," she pulled from her arms, got out of bed and found the bag she had tucked away in her backpack. She pulled it out and then grinned when she saw something else that was in there. She pulled it out and tossed it on the bed for Brittany. "I was planning on using that when I got to your house, unfortunately, I let my temper take control of me."

Brittany picked up the double headed strap-on and undid the buckles on the straps. "Little Santana, I've missed you."

"We can play with little Santana later." Santana crawled onto the bed and sat facing Brittany; she looked into her blue eyes and swore she could see forever in them. "I was at the mall the other day and I saw this in a showcase, I can tell you for ever that I'll be by your side. But words drift on the winds and get lost," she pulled a gold and diamond eternity ring from a small blue box and held it up to Brittany. "When ever you have doubts and I'm not there to tell you that you have my heart, you can look at your finger and know." She slipped it on Brittany's left ring finger and placed a kiss on it. "I'm yours forever and a day."

Tears filled Brittany's eyes as she looked down at the ring on her finger. She looked back up to Santana and pulled her in for a kiss that had the small Latina falling over on the bed and just laying there dazed. Brittany found another box and opened it to find a matching ring; she pulled it out and slipped it on Santana's finger. "Does this mean we're married?" She asked from where she lay across Santana.

"Is that what you want?"

"Hell yes, that's what I want." She kissed her again and then grabbed little Santana. "We ain't playing the same game that Miss. P played with that hot dentist; we're consummating our marriage until Little Santana goes limp!"

Santana snorted and rolled her over to her back, Brittany's mind worked just fine at times.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Rachel looked to Quinn and then clamped her hands over her ears for what seemed the hundredth time in the last couple of hours. Quinn started to chuckle and then laughed hysterically. The sounds coming from Santana's room had her imagination running wild; she just knew that she had to have missed something in the sex department. When she had sex with someone, it was over before she knew it started and there was never any yelling or anything. With the exception of Finn in the hot tub that one time, but that lasted all of a second and they hadn't even done anything. And with Puck, he was in and out before she got anything out of the act, until nine months later that is. She got up from the bed and walked over to the wall that joined their rooms. She pressed her ear to the wall and listened. She heard moans at first and the squeaking of the bed frame, she felt heat near her shoulder and looked to see Rachel standing beside her.

"You mean them yelling out each other's name's isn't enough for you, you have to hear more?"

"I'm curious," she looked to her with raised brows. "I want to see if they talk to each other."

Rachel's brows dropped over her bloodshot eyes. "What?"

Quinn rolled her eyes; she forgot that Rachel was inexperienced. "Everyone knows that I've had sex, kind of hard to hide that fact." She tipped her head at her. "But Puck didn't say anything to me during the act, Hell, I was in my Cheerios uniform the whole time; he just pulled my spankies to the side. And when he was done, he left."

Rachel pressed her ear to the wall, closed her eyes and concentrated. She heard them talking softly to each other and smiled. "Who knew that Santana was so sweet, she just told Brittany that she loves her more than anything in the world?" Tears sprang to her eyes. "Do you suppose that we just haven't found the right person, that they're out there waiting and one day we'll hear the same thing?"

"Maybe we're looking in the wrong place or at the wrong people?" She looked into chocolate brown eyes and felt her heart flutter. She pressed her ear to the wall to listen and watched Rachel's face flush with what they were hearing. It started out as low murmurs and grew to moaning and then long drawn out groans spattered with Spanish between.

Rachel gave her a confused look. "Britts knows Spanish?"

"Hang around Santana enough and it's bound to sink in."

"That's true," she pressed her ear back to the wall and felt her face heat up from the noises. "How many hours can they go at it?"

"Have you ever watched what coach Sylvester put us through to build up our stamina?"

"So you're saying that we're not going to get any sleep tonight?"

Quinn grinned and nodded her head. "That's about it." she headed for the bathroom, closed the door and leaned back against it. She didn't know how it had affected Rachel but she was way past turned on. She could literally feel her heart beat between her legs; she needed relief but knew she couldn't do it with Rachel right there, so she was opting for an ice cold shower. She was about to turn the shower on when she heard pounding on the wall and Rachel telling their friends that she was coming over to beat the shit out of them if they didn't stop. She chuckled when she heard Spanish being yelled back at her and then pounding on their door. She opened the bathroom door at the same time that Rachel opened the door and felt her mouth drop open.

"We are getting our mac on and if you can't handle it tough!" Santana said from where she stood in the doorway naked as the day she was born. What made Quinn snicker was when Brittany stepped behind her and pointed to Rachel and gave her an obscene hand and tongue gesture. When Santana moved further into the room, Quinn was ready to jump back in the bathroom and lock the door, instead she froze. She would never be able to get the picture of Santana wearing a strap-on out of her head, she was scared for life. "You need to get laid, maybe then you'll loosen up." She pointed to Quinn. "Get over here, cuz I'm not going anywhere until I'm satisfied."

Rachel shook her head at Quinn in disbelief. "Britts you need to read some books or watch movies because if she's not satisfied after all of that, she'll never be satisfied." Rachel spit out and then ran to hide behind Quinn. "Or maybe you're that good and she can't get enough…"

Quinn tried to control herself but lost the battle when Santana walked towards her, she busted out laughing and slapped a hand over her eyes. "Santana, I can not talk to you when you're standing there naked with a strap-on sticking out at me."

"Tough shit,' she pointed a finger at them. "I was in the middle of something when princess there started pounding on the wall."

"At least cover it up, geez." Quinn snickered again at the look Santana gave her.

"We usually play hat toss when she's wearing it but we don't have a hat." Brittany added and then wrapped her arms around her lover.

"You realize that you two are showing us way more than we ever wanted to see right?" Rachel said and flinched when amber colored eyes pinned her to her spot.

"Ohh you haven't seen anything yet!" Santana pointed to Quinn and growled. "Kiss her."

"Who?" She looked at her like she had completely lost her mind.

"Rachel who else, you two have so much sexual tension between you that you've got poor Britts all out of sorts, I swear she's a sexual empath or something."

"Or the energizer bunny." Quinn mumbled and jumped from Rachel poking her in her side. "And the two of us kissing is going to solve all your sexual problems?"

"Not mine yours, now kiss her before Britts loses it and humps me right in front of you two." She looked down to see Brittany's hands running down to cup her breasts and looked up to see Quinn and Rachel with wide eyes and open mouths. "You two do know that we make out in front of guys to get free meals right, so this is nothing?" She stepped close enough that they could both feel her body heat and smell the mixed scents of sex and sweat on her skin. "Kiss her." She said in a low voice.

Quinn turned to Rachel and gave her a raised eyebrow. "We do this and they go away and maybe they'll go to sleep so the rest of the state can to." She watched as Rachel looked from her to the other two and nodded her head. Quinn leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on her lips and then looked to Santana and Brittany. "Ok, now go away."

"Oooohhh Hell to the no girlfriend, yous gots to kiss her the right way." Santana gave them her HLBIC attitude with the head bob, waved a hand at her and then crossed her arms over her chest. And then came the Lopez smirk. "I have a case of those five hour energy drink things in my room."

"Fine, I'll do it!' Quinn turned back to Rachel, laced a hand behind her neck and pulled her towards her; she gave her one last look before she pressed their lips together. As she moved her lips against Rachel's she felt a shiver travel through her body. She pulled her against her body, ran her tongue across her bottom lip and moaned when she opened her mouth to her. Their kiss deepened bringing soft moans from both of them, hands traveled across tingling flesh to pull each other as close as possible. When they broke apart in need of air, they stood holding on to each other and just stared into each other's eyes.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah Rach…" Quinn looked around their room and saw that they were alone. "I'll thank them in the morning." She brought their lips together again and walked Rachel backwards towards the bed. Without breaking their kiss, Quinn settled them on the bed and crawled up to straddle Rachel's hips. After long minutes past, they came apart to just look into each others eyes. "We can stop now and forget this ever happened or…" Her answer was Rachel pulling her tank-top over her head and tossing it to the floor.

Santana looked down into darkened blue eyes and gave her lover a sexy smirk. "That was so hot!" She rolled her hips forward and moaned when Brittany thrust back into her sending the smaller end of the dildo into sensitive areas. "One more lesbian power couple at McKinley."

"We'll convert all the girls and piss off everyone." She wrapped her long legs around her lover and locked her ankles behind her. "Now show me those Latin moves you've been keeping from me."

Santana and Brittany finally dropped from exhaustion, they lay tangled in the sheets and each others arms. The other couple was far from exhausted and for the first time, they knew what it was like to be with someone who had real feelings for them. When morning came around, Brittany was out in Santana's car and Santana was getting her cart ready to start work. She was starting in her own room first, after all that they had done the night before and right into the early morning hours, the place needed a serious cleaning. She stopped her cart outside the door to her room and looked over to see her lover bobbing her head to the radio in her car. She went into her room and stripped the bed, grabbed the dirty towels and clothes up from the floor and tossed everything into a laundry bag. She then grabbed her cleaning supplies from her cart and started in on the bathroom. She had just finished with the shower when Joe came in and leaned against the door jamb.

"Who's the blonde dancing out in the parking lot?"

Santana jumped and almost fell into the shower. "Shit…" she placed a hand over her heart and gave him a narrowed look. "I lost a few years with that one." She took a deep breath and composed herself. "What was that?"

He pointed out to the parking lot. "The tall blonde out there dancing around, is she a friend of yours?" What he saw come over her face explained it all, she lit up and the biggest smile he had ever seen came across her face. "I'll take that as a yes." He moved from the door and stepped outside. "She's good." They watched Brittany dance to _Beyonce's remixed Green light. _When Brittany saw Santana, she put on a show just for her, the hip hop moves became deeper and the look in her eyes had the small Latina blushing.

"She's my girlfriend." She looked to see that Joe's expression didn't change with the information. "She and two of our friends came from Lima to see me, to find me actually."

"I had a feeling there was more to it than you running out of gas and money, what happens when school starts, you're going back right?"

"Yeah, senior year for us, then it's hopefully off to college." She watched as Brittany continued to dance around the parking lot oblivious of her audience.

He reached into his wallet and pulled out a business card. "If you need a job once you get home, call her." He gave her the card. "She's my sister, she has a bed and breakfast and a small motel she owns, tell her I told you to call." He shrugged his shoulders. "We all went to college for hotel management; we own hotels all over the state."

"Thanks, you have no idea how much I appreciate this." She did something so out of character for her; she gave him a hug and then stepped back. "You've done more for me than my own family; I guess it's true what they say. You don't have to share blood to be family," she pointed to Brittany. "We've been to hell and back together as well as our other two friends and we're still best friends and family. And Britts told me once, that family is where everyone loves you no matter what and they accept you for who you are."

"She sounds like a very wise person." He watched her as she danced and talked on her phone.

"Sanny, Lord Tubbington just sent a text and you're in trouble!" She waved a finger at her. "No Cuban cigars for him, it's bad for his health and yours if you know what I mean?"

"You get Cuban cigars for her dad?"

"Uhhmm…" she gave him a smirk. "He's her cat; it's a long complicated and extremely strange story." She heard a low moan and looked to see the door to Rachel and Quinn's room open. Quinn placed a hand to her eyes to shield them from the bright light and then walked towards her.

"Here's your money from Karaoke last night." She handed it to her and nodded to Joe. "Why did you give it to me anyways?"

"To pay for your gas and what ever you guys spent to get here." She handed it back to her and sighed when she pushed her hand away. "Will you just take this," she saw Rachel come towards them and held back her chuckle, she looked rode hard and hung out wet. "Rach take this money, Quinn won't."

"What's it for?" She asked.

"Gas money and whatever, your girlfriend refused it."

"I don't turn down money," she stuck it in her pocket and looked to Quinn. "I'm hungry and Santana's buying." She patted her pocket.

"God you're demanding." She rolled her eyes at her and headed for her car.

"But you still love me so shut up." She cast a shy glance at Santana before she climbed into Quinn's car.

"So who was it making all that noise last night?" Joe asked with a smirk.

"That would be those two, I warned them but they ignored me." She clapped her hands together and pointed to her room. "I better get hustling or I'll never get done today." She went back into her room and finished the bathroom before she quickly vacuumed and then headed over to clean Quinn and Rachel's room. After stripping their bed, she tossed everything into her laundry bag; she cleaned the bathroom, vacuumed and pulled the trash. She was about to make the bed when she saw Brittany lying across the hood of her car. Her heart thumped in her chest at the sight, she would have laughed if someone had told her she would feel this deeply for someone. She let her eyes wander up her tanned legs to stop at the worn cut-offs and across her sculptured stomach to linger on her breasts covered in only a sports bra. She wondered when she had stripped off the clothes she had been wearing earlier, because she didn't come past her to get into the room. "Knowing her, she changed in the parking lot." She moved towards her and stopped beside the car to look at her profile.

"I can smell you Sanny," she opened one eye and gave her a smile. "I love that perfume, it reminds me of cookies." She rolled her head to the side and reached out with her hand to caress Santana's cheek. "I smelled it at this mall the other day and I looked for you."

Santana kissed the inside of her wrist and leaned her face into her hand. "I was there; we were so close yet so far."

"It's all good, I liked surprising you better." She held up her finger and looked at her ring. "But this is the best surprise." She rolled to her side and pulled Santana down for a lingering kiss. "People are gonna be so pissed at me."

"Why?" Santana asked in a soft whisper as she placed kisses along Brittany's neck.

"Because your mine and I've got the ring to prove it." She captured her mouth in a deep arousing kiss and would have continued except that Santana slipped to the ground and almost took her with her.

"I got the better end of the deal here Britts." She looked up to her from where she was sitting on the ground.

"Sitting down on the job already?" Quinn held out a hand and pulled her to her feet. "Do you know how hard it is to find vegan food, it's no wonder they're all skinny, there's no food that they'll eat?" She took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves. "If it was between a cheeseburger and a piece of lettuce, guess what I'm eating." She shut up when Rachel came her way. "Need help?"

"Nope," she looked to Santana with a raised brow. "You stripped our bed and cleaned the room?"

"That's my job, I just have to remake your bed, I got kind of sidetracked." She winked at Brittany.

"Well since you have a table in your room, I put our lunch in there." She took Quinn's hand and pulled her after her. "I can't believe you're gonna eat that cheese burger, it's bad for you and do you know how many cows get killed every year for meat?" Quinn cast a look over her shoulder and gave Santana a pleading look.

"Ok hot stuff, we converted them to lesbians, how do we get Rachel to give up the vegan shit?"

"Tell her they spray all vegan food with bug killer." She shrugged her shoulders and took Santana's hand. "And they fertilize the field's with human shit." She gave Santana a big grin. "That alone should scare her."

"And you know all of this how?"

"I thought I was watching the cartoon channel the other day, who knew you could learn stuff without watching woody wood pecker?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Puck looked between the seats to where Quinn's car was sitting and felt his mouth drop open; his dream car was sitting right next to it. He would gladly give his left nut for a car like that and everyone knew it. "Dude look at that car!" He slapped Jerry on his shoulder.

"So what it's a crappy Pontiac, my cars better."

"You really need to seek mental help; this car is a piece of shit and a family embarrassment." He jumped from the back seat and dropped down beside it so that no one would see that he had just got out of it. "Go park that thing on the highway, maybe a semi will run it over."

"And what do you drive there dude?" He asked with a grin.

"I'll have you know that it's manly to drive a truck, I have my Harley to so there." He went over and started to look at the Firebird, once he looked inside, he cussed. "Son of a bitch!" He looked around and saw Quinn coming out of a room. "Hey Quinn, where's Satan?"

"In room ten I think, just listen for her and Britts singing." She went to her car and pulled a bag from the back seat. "What's the plan for the day?"

"I thought we'd go to Rocky River Park, play some Frisbee, drink some beer and have a cook out." He looked back to the car and pointed at it. "That's Satan's car isn't it?"

"Yep, and she knew just how you would react to." She gave him a grin before she headed back to her room.

"She's gonna let me barrow her car."

"If she was smart she wouldn't, you'll get her back seat all sticky." Jerry said in disgust.

Puck gave him a grin, he had no idea what kind of person Santana was, she probably already had Brittany in the back seat and it was now beyond sticky.

"My girl is worse than me; she's got the school record that puts me to shame." He heard singing and turned to look for where it was coming from. "In fact we've slept with the same people in a weird sort of way." He drew his brows and down for a second and just shook his head.

"Tell me you don't give it to guys."

"Ohh hell no, Santana is…"

"Going to go all Lima Heights on your sorry ass!" She kicked him in his ass and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey babe, I was just telling my cousin about our impressive records, you know sexual encounters?" He winked at her.

"Do I go around discussing your sex life with strangers?" She jabbed him in his side. "Or how about you being a baby daddy?"

"Hey that wasn't my fault; there was a hole in it."

"Bullshit," she smacked him in the back of his head. "I know all too well about you telling all the others that 'I'll pull out in time."

He just gave her a smirk and shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes it works."

"Trojans work all the time, I'm just glad the baby looks like Quinn."

Jerry looked to Puck and then hiked a thumb over his shoulder. "That girl that just left, you fathered her baby?"

"Yeah," he scratched his head. "I wanted to keep her but Quinn didn't, I guess it's better this way. One of our friends from Glee, well her mom adopted her, so I know she's well taking care of."

Jerry just shook his head at him. "Well Noah, I've got that meeting with the Rabbi, call when you're done and I'll come get you." He waved to them, got in his car and drove away.

"Hey Santana, I have a favor to ask." He looked to the ground and back up at her with a raised brow. "Would you guys be willing to sing at my cousins wedding, not the whole night but help fill in?"

"Didn't they get a band?"

"Yeah but have you ever been to a Jewish Wedding," he rolled his eyes. "How many times do you think I can sing Hava Nigila or Siman Tov U Mazleltov?" He groaned. "Or worse, the chicken dance!"

Santana laughed and nodded her head. "Ok, I'll talk to the girls, the only problem I see is, we don't have any fancy clothes with us."

"You saw my cousin right, he's a slob, the reception is casual so what ever is fine but I would prefer all you girls to dress in tight black leather."

"In your dreams Puck," she waved a hand at him and headed towards her room. "Let's go ask Quinn and Rachel."

The wedding day rolled around and the girls were at the mall trying to find clothes that didn't scream homeless or slut. Brittany could careless what she wore; she made dressing in mismatched clothes cool. Santana knew she looked good no matter what she wore. Quinn could careless as long as her tits didn't fall out or people couldn't see through her shirt. The problem was Rachel, they dragged her away from the plaid section of the store kicking and screaming. None of them could figure out why she wanted to dress like someone out of the Braveheart movie.

"Absolutely not!" Rachel stomped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not wearing those, they're too everything."

Quinn looked to Santana and rolled her eyes. She looked down at the low rider Levis in her hand and then gave Rachel the raised brow and the HBIC look. She grabbed her hand and dragged her back to the dressing rooms. "Humor me and try them on."

"This isn't me," she waved the Levis at her and tried to give her an attitude. "I always feel exposed…well maybe that's not exactly the right wording but." Her eyes rolled back in her head when Quinn nipped at her neck and ran her fingers beneath the waistband of her plaid skirt. In seconds, the zipper was down and the material was around her feet.

"I love the easy access that a skirt provides but I also love skin tight low riders, especially when they happen to be on you." She ran her hands down across her hips and squeezed her ass. I have a serious problem keeping my eyes off your ass when you wear jeans, she pulled back and gave her a sultry grin before she left the stall and went back out to her friends.

Santana looked at the clothes and sighed, she had lost that thrill she always got when she was shopping. Now it just seemed like a royal pain in the ass, she pulled a pair of Levi's from the shelf and looked at the size before putting them back with a groan. "This isn't fun anymore," she looked to Brittany and sighed. "I've lost my shopping mojo."

Brittany skipped over to her and wrapped her arms around her from behind; she dropped her chin onto her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Lemme pick out your clothes?"

She looked over her shoulder into blue eyes. "No lime green, I look horrible in that color." Brittany took her hand and pulled her over to a rack, she pulled out a white lace tunic with ¾ length sleeves and held it up in front of her.

"It's perfect," Brittany leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss. "And low riders, gots to have my sweetie in low riders." She ran her hands across her waist as she stepped past her to look for a pair of low riders for Santana. When they were done, they headed over to the food court and waited for Puck. They were there long enough for Brittany to eat enough cotton candy that she was doing floor exercises down the hallway. "Where the Hell is he?" Quinn asked and looked around them. "How long can it take to get a pair of dress shoes and most of your head shaved?"

"He's got to be worse than us," Santana rolled her eyes when she spotted him. "That's why it's taking him so long." She pointed to where he was trying to pick up a girl that looked like she was twelve. "He's such a perv."

Brittany came over to drop into her chair, she looked between them. "Where's Rachel?"

"Music store, she's kinda like you with pet stores, she's drawn into them like there's a magnet in her ass." Quinn said and then pointed at Puck. "Stop that, she's too damn young for you."

He gave her a crooked grin and dropped into a chair beside her. "I was seeing if I still have it, ya know?" He wiggled his brows. "Since I struck out with all four of you, it had me scared there for a bit. Besides, I'm a dude and I have needs."

"You'll need a stroller for that one." Brittany said and went back to eating the rest of Santana's lunch.

The girls looked around at all the people at the reception and had to hold back and not bust out laughing. None of them would ever let Puck live if down that his family were freaks. Most of them thought that casual attire was Bermuda shorts, flowered shirts with black socks and sandals. At least they looked half way decent, they all had low riders on and the same lace tunic with the exception of color. "Did we take a wrong turn and end up in Parma?" Santana asked.

Quinn looked around them and shook her head. "Nope, I don't see any pink flamingos in the yards and no argyle socks." She looked at Brittany, reached down and pulled her pant leg up. "Ok, we're safe."

Rachel clasped her hands over her ears when she heard a loud screech come from the microphone. Then the band started up and if not for Quinn holding on to her, she would have stormed the stage and yanked the plug on the sound system. The noise that came out of the speakers could shatter windows and then the singer shut up and the actual instruments started.

"What the Hell was that?" Quinn asked.

"I think that was supposed to be a high F," Santana shook her head and rubbed at her ears. "We better get paid for this cuz this is just too horrible to do for free." She felt Brittany move up behind her and wrap her arms around her. "Can you see Puck?"

"He's on stage and the look on his face is horrifying, he looks like he's gonna wrap the speaker cord around his own neck." She rested her chin on her lover's shoulder and buried her nose in her loose hair.

Rachel stepped closer to them and whispered into their ears. "Aren't you guys afraid of what someone might say?"

"Nope," they said in unison. "They can kiss our asses."

Quinn who was standing to their right glanced over at them and was about to turn back to the horrible band when she saw a sparkle coming from Brittany's finger. She grabbed her hand and looked at the diamond eternity ring. "Santana?"

"Yeah?" She looked to Quinn and saw what she was looking at. "You like it?" She grinned. "If you want to say something, say it with diamonds."

"My sweetie has good taste, don't she?" Brittany lifted up Santana's hand to show the matching band and placed a kiss to her finger. Rachel saw the rings and threw her arms around them in a tight hug.

"You're full of surprises Santana," she said and felt tears slipping down her cheeks. "I'm so happy for you guys."

The reception was a disaster, not one single person was dancing but that could be attributed to the fact that the band sucked worse than anything the Glee kids had ever heard. Puck looked like he was physically ill as he played his guitar on stage. Besides the family, only Rachel knew what the singer was saying. "Who in their right mind only sings in Hebrew?" Quinn asked her and winced when the singer hit a note that literally hurt. "Can we storm the stage now, I can't take anymore!"

"I'm going in!" Santana yelled and rushed towards the singer, she grabbed the microphone from her hand and pointed to the steps. "Ok, people I say that's enough of that, because I can't takes no more!" She tossed the microphone to Rachel and moved over to Puck, she whispered in his ear and then went over to Rachel. Before the crowd could do anything, Puck started the song and slid across the stage to stand next to Santana and Quinn. Brittany moved up beside Rachel and took the other microphone from a stand.

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
>Drifting through the wind<br>Wanting to start again

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
>Like a house of cards<br>One blow from caving in

Do you ever feel already buried deep  
>Six feet under scream<br>But no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
>Cause there's a spark in you<p>

After half a dozen songs, Puck stepped to the front of the stage and gave the girls a smile. "Do my girls rock or what?" He yelled out to his family. "I'm gonna give them a breather here and give you old geezers a chance to dance with your wives." He moved to center stage and put the microphone higher. He gave Santana a bright smile and a wink. "This is for you and Britts." He mouthed to her.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
>Watch you smile while you are sleeping<br>While you're far away and dreaming  
>I could spend my life in this sweet surrender<br>I could stay lost in this moment forever  
>Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure<p>

Brittany took Santana's hand in hers and led her off the stage, she turned to her, wrapped he arms around her waist and pulled her up against her body. They moved together wrapped in each other's arms and ignored all the stares they were getting. One guy came up to them and tapped Brittany on her shoulder, she lifted her face from where it was against Santana's neck and shot him a glare.

"Can I cut in?" He asked and stood there ignoring her growl.

"Dude get lost, I'm dancing with my wife."

Santana was about to go off when Rachel came to their rescue, she led the man away and pointed him in the direction of a few women standing off to the side.

"What the Hell is wrong with some people?" She asked Quinn once she was back at her side.

"Especially this one," she nodded her head to where he was heading back in their direction. "Time to move." She grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her away from the idiot. The song ended and Puck went right into _Always by Bon Jovi_. Quinn glanced up at him and gave him a roll of her hazel eyes. She knew he was singing slow songs because he was enjoying seeing them run from the weird guy. She stopped and swung Rachel around until she was up against her chest. She looked down into her dark eyes and smiled. "Fuck 'em all." She said close to her lips before she gave her a lingering kiss and then wrapped her arms around her. She looked to see the man standing there with his hands planted on his hips glaring at the two same sex couples. Quinn busted out laughing when Puck dumped a cup of water on his head and jumped back like he hadn't done anything.

Puck came up to them after the reception and handed Quinn an envelope, he shrugged his shoulders and grinned at her. "That's from my uncle, he said he's grateful to you guys for saving the reception."

"That was self preservation." Brittany said and then skipped off towards the buffet table. Santana gave them all a smirk and a shrug of her shoulders.

"She has her moments, anyways, we're out of here." She gave him a hug and then went after her lover.

Quinn looked over to where Rachel was talking to Puck's mother and back into his green eyes. "What?"

"What was that on the dance floor?" He wiggled a brow at her. "And can I get in on it?"

"What did it look like?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Like you were sucking face with the Jewish princess, so which one of us kisses better?"

She shook her head and laughed at him. "No comparison, she's better." She gave him a sexy smirk. "At everything." She walked away leaving him to wonder if she was serious.

"Nah, she's just fucking with my head, the Puckzilla is the best there is."

The four of them returned to Lima a few days after the wedding, Santana hated leaving Joe in the lurch but had no choice with school starting back up in a week. She had a lot to do until then, finding a job, a place to live and getting her life the way she wanted it. She and Quinn had talked at length about what she could do about her situation with her parents. She could either force them into monetary support or seek emancipation from the court system. The former would give her complete freedom from them but she would have to support herself. To be able to get emancipated, she would have to show that she could support herself and then file a petition with the family court. She would talk with Brittany later and discuss it further. Brittany figured into the big picture and she would do what ever she had to for her.

She pulled into Brittany's driveway, turned the car off and turned in her seat to see her teary eyed lover looking at her. "I don't wanna go in there, I wanna stay with you." Brittany said and grabbed a hold of both her hands.

"I want you with me to but I'm homeless and us sleeping in my car is not cool." She breathed out a deep breath and dropped her brows low over her eyes. "This must be how Sam feels and ya know what, it sucks."

"You can stay with me," she pulled her hands up to her lips and kissed her knuckles. "My parents won't care."

"Britts, me staying over your house from time to time before was ok. But now with everything that's happened, I don't think your parents will be so inviting." She pulled her into a hug and rocked her from side to side. "Give me a day or so to find someplace to live and then you can stay with me." She felt tears soak into her shirt and knew she was going to cave in. Tears came to her eyes when she thought of leaving Brittany. "Ok, for one night but that's it until I find a place to live." They got out of her car and headed for the front door, when they walked in, Brittany's mom looked over at them.

"Hey girls, how was school?"

"Uhhmm…" Brittany looked to Santana and smirked. "It was fine mom; we're going up to my room to study for Sex Ed class."

"Ok, supper will be when ever the pizza guy gets here."

Brittany took Santana's hand and they ran up the steps to her bedroom, she closed and locked the door behind them and then picked Santana up to carry her over to her bed. What they did for the next hour would have put a permanent blush on the Sex Ed teachers face. The sounds coming from Brittany's room couldn't be mistaken for anything other than what it was and Santana still found it hard to believe that the whole family was that clueless. When they came down to eat, Brittany dropped into a kitchen chair and pulled Santana onto her lap.

"What are you doing?' Santana whispered close to her ear and watched as Mrs. Pierce put a plate before them.

"What, we always do this when we eat pizza." She grabbed a piece, took a bite and then held it out for Santana to take a bite.

"We do this when we're alone," she took a bite of the pizza and eyed the Pierce's who acted like this was a normal thing. "I feel like we're in the Twilight Zone or something."

"Nah, it's just really good drugs." She winked at her. "Watch this," she wrapped her arms around her tighter and looked to her mom and dad. "Me and Santana are married and we're gonna make lady babies in my room later."

Mrs. Pierce looked right at them and smiled. "Do you want Coke or Sprite?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Santana pulled into parking lot of Mr. Hummel's garage and looked around for Kurt. She knew she was going to catch Hell for all that she did and she figured she would start here. She walked through the garage and went back to the office, when she peeked in, she grinned. Only Kurt could pull off wearing pink coveralls. "What no sequins?" She grinned when he spun in his chair and gave her a wide eyed look. He jumped from his chair and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad your back, I've missed you." He leaned back, gave her a watery smile before he hugged her again. "Where's Brittany?"

"At home, Lord Tubbington and Charity are getting grounded." She rolled her eyes. "They were making out on her bed."

"I figured she'd film that for Fondue for two or some animal planet thing." He said as he made his way back to his chair.

She looked to the floor and felt her face heating up. "Well normally she would have except we were…busy at the time." Kurt's eyes grew wide and he mouthed 'Ohhh' "So she's giving them the run down on being grounded." Her brows dropped down and she shook her head. "Anyway, I need my car inspected."

"We just inspected it…your old sucky car you used to have." He gave her a raised eyebrow and grinned. "But of course you got a new car; I bet it fits you better than the old one?" He jumped up and clapped his hands. "Speaking of old and new, I have something for you, we all decided to keep everything together and I put it in my playhouse." He moved to her with a flourish and took her hand. "Come with me to my sacred Kurt Hummel sanctuary." He led her out the back of the office to a lone brick building with a single glass paned door. "After my mom died, my dad would bring me into work with him." He opened the door and stepped inside. "Well of coarse there was no way I was going to be anywhere near dirt, grease or grime." He gave her a disgusted look and flipped the light on. "So one weekend we moved all of the tires out of here and this became my playhouse." He threw his hands out to the sides and gave her a big smile. "And now it's Santana's playhouse if you want it?" He pulled her over to a walk in closet and flipped on the light. "I don't know if you've been told but your parents got rid of all of your stuff," he saw her nod her head and wipe tears from her cheeks. "We were able to get some of your clothes back, it's not much but we can always remedy that. I found some new websites the other day and I must say they are fabulous!"

"What about your dad, does he…"

"Know? I cleared it through him before I did anything not like he would have minded." He led her through the living room/kitchenette to the small bathroom. "I toned down the decorating; you're not as girly as I am." He gave her a bright smile. "I had it all in fuchsia and black but that's not your color. He took her through a door next to the bathroom. "I repainted the bedroom as well and took down all the lace window treatments and replaced them with something of a softer more natural feeling." He flipped the light on to show that the room was done in creamy bisque with a sand color for trim. "I picked a soft earthy theme for the colors because you're just too damn hot to have anything else." He ran a hand across the wrought iron bed and dropped onto the mattress. "So what do you think?"

She felt the damn burst, tears flooded down her cheeks and sobs tore at her throat. She wrapped her arms around her chest and dropped her head in embarrassment. Kurt got up and wrapped her in a tight hug. "It's ok; you know that we're all here for you." He rocked her from side to side and gave her a tight hug before he pulled away and handed her Kleenex. "And if you're wondering how I know that you don't have a place to stay, it was Quinn." He sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him. "She called me a few days ago and asked if I would put my feelers out and see if I could find some places for you to look at."

"I don't know what to say, I mean after all I've done to you guys and what a bitch I am."

"Ohhh please, as if we're all innocent of those things. If it wasn't for you going after Dave, I wouldn't be back at McKinley with my little family." He grinned at her. "Right there I knew you had a heart somewhere behind those stone cold bitch walls."

"I did that out of my own selfish reasons."

"I would have done the same thing; any of us would have done it. I mean look at all the drama we have in just our group."

She laughed and nodded her head. If they only knew the most recent drama, they'd all be surprised. "It did work out at the end, I got Brittany and you got a real tiara for your collection and Blaine."

"So what happens once school starts, are you in or out?" He saw her confused look. "The closet, are you in or out?"

"You know it's exhausting being in there and lonely," she gave him a smirk. "Besides, it's not like all of Lima hasn't seen the Youtube video. Coach tore the damn closet down right around me and Britts."

"Yes she did and if I was you, I'd steer clear of her for a while or until she dies, one of the other."

Santana gave him her trademark smirk. "Guess she didn't like her jail time huh?"

"From what I heard, she got quite a few marriage proposals and that was before they found out she coaches cheerleading." He gave her a wiggle of eyebrows. "Seems there are some lesbians in the jail that just love girls running around in little cheerleader uniforms."

"Yeah I found that out from Britts, seems my cousin is one of them. You know Britts is going to end up here with me right?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "You might as well just marry the girl, you guys are forever." Santana gave him a wide smile.

"Got that handled, though not with any paper stating it but who needs a piece of paper? And as soon as Arty gets back with your man, I'm gonna show her off and shut him down once and for all." She held her hand up to show her ring.

"Ohh my God, I can't believe you did it!" He gave her a hug and then pulled his cell phone out. "We have to celebrate and no arguments," he dialed and waited for it to connect. "Just us girls, the guys can go to hell." He heard a loud yell on the other end an almost dropped the phone. "Quinn?"

"_Yeah…stop…you're evil…give me two minutes and you can do anything you want."_ He heard a low chuckle and then Quinn grunted in his ear. _"Hey Kurt what can I do for you?"_

"What are you doing?" He looked to Santana with wide eyes.

"_Uhhmm…cleaning…my room."_

"Really, well I'm here at my playhouse with Santana and we're going to celebrate tonight."

"_What time?"_

"Ohh say in two hours and can you get her woman on your way over?"

"_Sure no problem…later." _

He kept the phone up to his ear and listened to all the strange sounds coming over it, he jumped and pulled it away from his ear. He looked at it and then looked to Santana with a raised eyebrow. "What is up with Quinn?"

Santana bit back her laugh when she heard the yell over Kurt's phone. "No clue, I haven't talked to her since yesterday morning."

"So we just have Rachel and Mercedes to get a hold of, Tina's at Asian camp with Mike, so it's just the six of us." He made the calls and ended up leaving a voice mail for Rachel; he got up from the bed and held a hand out to Santana. "We need to go shopping, we need junk food and you need some sheets and stuff for your bed."

Quinn gasped and tangled her fingers in long dark hair, she raised her head up from the floor just enough to see Rachel between her thighs. She dropped her head back down and thrust her hips upward. Her mouth dropped open, her eyes rolled and she pushed her heels into the floor when Rachel pushed two fingers deep inside of her. She lost it when she pulled her clit between her lips and sucked hard. She yelled out and shook from her climax; her phone fell from her fingers and slid across the floor. When Rachel crawled up her body, she wrapped her arms around her and hugged her to her chest. Before she could say anything, her body shook with after shocks. "I never thought it could be like this." She rolled them to their sides and gazed into dark eyes.

"Me either," Rachel said in a low raspy voice. "I've yelled so much my throat hurts and you know what, I don't give a damn." She kissed her deeply and then rested her head on her shoulder. "What did Kurt want?"

"We're supposed to get Britts and go over to his playhouse for a celebration; I guess we're celebrating the happy couple."

"Then we better get in the shower," She gave her a smoldering look and sat up. "And you are gonna be so mad at me." She got up from the floor and held a hand out to her lover.

"And why is that," she sat up and looked for her phone; she noticed that she had never hung up. "Ohh shit, I wonder how much he heard?"

Kurt and Santana had just finished putting towels and other stuff in the small linen closet when they heard Quinn call out their names. Santana moved into her new bedroom with her arms full of linens while Kurt went to the front room. She was bent over the bed smoothing the bottom sheet out when she felt someone press tight against her ass and grind against her. "We've never done it like this before." Brittany said in a low rough voice that sent tingles up Santana's spine. Santana stood up and leaned back against her lover's body. "Guess what we're gonna do later?" Brittany asked and ran her hands down between Santana's legs.

"Trying out a new position with little Santana?" She moaned when she felt teeth nip at the area right beneath her ear.

"Do you two ever stop?" Rachel asked from where she was standing in the doorway.

"Nope, I'm a nympho." Brittany said and went right back to sucking on Santana's neck.

"That is quite obvious but right now I need to have a few words with your evil half. And Kurt needs you to reach something way up in the top of the cabinet." She chuckled at the pout on her face when she left Santana's side, when they were alone, she closed the door. "I need some help; actually an answer is more like it or advice."

"Rachel spit it out."

She dropped onto the bed beside Santana and looked down at her hands. "Where can I get…toys?"

Santana gave her a raised eyebrow and chuckled. "Toys as in the Toys R us or the kind of toys that Britts and I use?" She laughed at the bright red that ran up Rachel's face when she nodded her head. "We get the stuff off the internet; I'll give you the webpage later." She looked at her neck and snorted. "You might want to get some darker cover-up to or tell Quinn to go lower."

She pressed a hand to her neck and groaned. "Ohh I have them lower as well." She got up from the bed, headed for the door and turned back. "Thanks Santana.

"Sure, no problem."

Kurt took one look at Quinn and felt his mouth drop open. She was glowing and the smirk she had plastered on her face screamed that she had a huge secret. "You are so going to talk to me tonight!" He took her hand and almost fell over when he saw all the hickey's on her neck. "And I'll make you a garlic necklace," he winced at how many she had. "Did you go team Edward or something?"

"No," she reached back and grabbed Rachel by her hand and gave her a smoldering look that had the small brunette shiver and then nod her head. She gave her hand a slight squeeze before she released it. "I went team Rachel." Her hazel eyes twinkled.

"Team Rachel, but there's no…" he looked to see Rachel look over her shoulder at them and grin. "Our Rachel, you mean you two?" He clasped a hand to his chest and pulled Quinn over to the couch. "When did all of this happen and why didn't you tell me before?"

"What was I supposed to say, and by the way Kurt, Rachel just rocked my world?"

"Hell yes…I mean no, I don't know." He waved a finger at her. "When I called earlier were you two…" He groaned at the smirk that came over her face. He leaned in close to her and lowered his voice. "Ohhh my God, you took Rachel Berry's virginity."

"You have no idea how that makes me feel, I felt like shit at first." She looked down at her hands. "But we talked about it later and I realized that I'd given her the same thing." She gave him a small smile. "It's so different with her, she's soft and gentle and…"

"She doesn't taste like Copenhagen or give you a nasty whisker rash." Kurt added and then gave her a tight hug. "So are you going to tell your mom?"

"You mean before or after we move out of the country?"

Brittany came into the room and looked from Quinn to Kurt. She raised hands up and gave him a questioning look. "You needed something?"

"Huh?" Kurt said.

"Rachel said you needed something from the cabinet?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"That was a rouse to get your woman alone." Rachel said as she walked past her and sat down close to Quinn.

"How come all the little people abuse my vertical superiority?"

Kurt gave her a funny look. "Are you ok Britts, you sound a little strange?"

"Yep, did you guys know there's two different sheets on our beds?" She went back into the bedroom leaving the others staring after her.

"Believe it or not she does have moments when the fog clears," Quinn remarked. "It scares me sometimes, what if she's been mind fucking us all these years?"

"Like she's really just a lazy genius?" Kurt asked and then shook his head. "I'm getting a headache from just thinking about her not being dumb."

"Or she really was abducted and probed?" Mercedes said from the doorway. "That would explain her whole family wouldn't it?"

"I think it was just Santana probing her while she was sleeping." Quinn chuckled.

Mercedes dropped into a chair across from them and held up her hands. "So what are we celebrating?"

Kurt jumped up, went over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of Champaign. "Love, what else." He called Brittany from the room and gave her a pleading look. "Would you get down some glasses for me, they're in the very top of the cabinet, please?"

"You interrupted our lady kisses," she pouted and moved over to the cabinet he was pointing to. "But I forgive you." She pulled down the glasses and handed them over to Kurt. Santana came out of the bedroom, wrapped her arms around Brittany and rested her head on her chest.

"Where did that come from?" Santana pointed to the bottle and then took the offered glass from Kurt.

"I keep a few bottles on hand; you never know when you're gong to have something to celebrate, like now." He held up his glass for a toast. "To our happy couple, may the road always lead you to happiness." They all touched glasses and pretty soon the small building had music blasting from inside, Champaign flowed and the girls and the 'honorary girl' Kurt danced until they fell down.

The next morning, Mercedes pressed a hand to her head and groaned. She swore after Rachel's party that she would never drink again. She looked around her at the mess the place was in and then to where Quinn and Rachel were sleeping on the floor. She tilted her head to the side and grinned with what she saw. They lay facing each other with their legs tangled. Rachel had her head on Quinn's shoulder and her hand up inside of her shirt. Quinn had her arms wrapped around Rachel and one hand buried in her hair. She had watched them the night before and thought they were acting a little strange but she put it down to them being drunk. She looked to see a snoring Kurt curled up in the chair and chuckled. On her way to the bathroom, she looked into Santana's room and clamped a hand over her eyes. They were completely naked and sprawled across each other, that's something she wasn't expecting to see.

When she came back from the bathroom, Kurt was up and making coffee. "How's the head?" He asked in a low whisper.

"Aching," she handed him a bottle of aspirin she got from the bathroom. "What's the deal with Rachel and Quinn?"

"What do you mean?" There was no way he was saying anything, he learned his lesson when they had all the problems before with rumors and what not.

She planted her hands on her hips and gave him the diva look. "Well look how they're sleeping and the way they were all over each other last night when we were dancing, it's all a little…"

"Sapphic?" He said and gave the couple a glance before he started pulling out pans for breakfast.

"Yeah I guess all though I heard that they were with Puck and Quinn does have a hickey necklace and we all know how he marks his women."

Kurt nodded his head and pointed to the refrigerator. "Could you pull out the eggs and stuff for me, I have to run up to the garage for some sugar. We remembered everything but the sugar." He made his escape and hoped that Quinn or Rachel woke up to face the music that was certain to come from Mercedes. He spent a while up at the garage rooting around in the refrigerator and cabinets in the small kitchen for anything that would be useful for their meal. When he returned, he had his arms full and ears as well.

"Ohhh my God," Mercedes threw her arms around Quinn. "This is wonderful news!" She hugged Rachel next and pointed a finger at Kurt when he came into the kitchen. "You knew but you wouldn't tell me?"

"Not my story to tell," he gave them all a grin and made his way over to the stove. "We're having eggs, bacon and toast and fresh fruit for the boring vegan, I have coffee made and fresh orange juice."

With breakfast on the table, Quinn volunteered to go and wake Brittany and Santana; she stepped into the bedroom and moved over to the bed. She leaned down close to Santana's ear and whispered. "Rise and shine Santana, Kurt made breakfast." She stepped back and grinned when she rolled to her back and opened one eye. "Nice ink work you have there." She pointed to her chest and left the room chuckling.

Santana rolled from the bed and stumbled to the bathroom; they all heard her groan before she came back out and gave them the Lopez glare. Kurt sat at the table with his mouth hanging open, seeing his friend bare ass naked was too much that early in the morning. "You get used to seeing her like that." Rachel said and held her hand out to Quinn. "What does it say on her chest?"

Quinn snorted. "Britts' tits with two arrows pointing to Santana's tits." She sat in the chair next to Rachel and gave her a tender kiss and then looked to Mercedes and Kurt when they sighed. "This stays with us until we come up with a way to break it to the guys." Rachel nodded her head.

"We still haven't told our parents, so the only ones who know are in this house."

Mercedes nodded her head and gave them a wide smile. "You know what this means right," she looked between them. "More men for me!"


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for all the kind replies, they are much appreciated.

Lari

Chapter Twelve

Santana took Brittany's hand in hers and pulled her into her body before she gave her a languid kiss. When they came apart, she gave her a smile before looking to the front doors of McKinley High. "Are you ready?"

"Yep," Brittany touched their foreheads together. "This is so gonna suck isn't it?"

"Yeah but hopefully once they get it out of their systems and I kick all of their asses, we won't have to worry anymore." She ran a hand down across her lover's chest and gripped the hem of the old threadbare t-shirt she had on. "Now remember, we don't stop, we just keep walking until we get to home room."

"What about Quinn and Rachel?"

"Hopefully they'll escape the slushy fest, after all no one knows about them." She gave her a hug before she laced their fingers together and headed towards the doors. She kept looking around them to make sure that no one got the drop down on them; she was waiting to see Karofsky come charging at her. She knew he had to be pissed at her, with her out of the closet, he lost his beard. As soon as they stepped through the doors, she heard whispering and snickering and felt the stares burning into her. Brittany acted like it was any other day and kept on walking until the hockey teamed stepped into view and blocked their way.

"If it isn't the Glee club dykes." The captain said and held up the extra large slushy cup. "I hope you like grape because you'll be getting it every day until we graduate." He nodded his head and all at once the wall of grape slushy rained down on them.

"Thanks, it's our favorite flavor." Santana said with a growl and pushed through them with Brittany in tow. "Fucking mullet headed losers," she turned back and gave them the stare. "Do us dykes a favor and stop stealing our haircuts." When she turned back around, she heard Brittany chuckle and squeezed her hand. "Assholes." They ran into the basketball team next and got another slushy shower. By the time they got to home room, they had run into every team in the school and were purple and freezing. They dropped down into their chairs and shared a smile.

"Do you think if we ask, they'll get us with strawberry tomorrow?" Brittany asked with a big smile.

"I'll send Dave a text and ask him." Santana said and shivered.

They didn't bother to get cleaned up because between every class, they got slushied. By the time they got to the choir room, they were unrecognizable. Mr. Schuester took one look at them, dropped his head and glanced up from under his brows. "Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah Mr. Schue," Brittany said and shivered. "After a while you get used to the brain freeze." She wiped at her face and looked at her purple skin. "I feel like Barney the dinosaur." She looked to Santana and grinned. "I love you, you love me, we're a happy family."

Mr. Schue chuckled at them and waved a hand. "Come on let's get you two cleaned up before you catch pneumonia, me and Miss P will stand guard outside the locker room. He looked over at them and shook his head again. "Where are you guys supposed to be so I can let your teachers know?"

Santana shivered and tried to keep from biting her tongue when her teeth chattered. "Study hall…won't miss us."

Mr. Schue and Miss P stood outside the locker room and waited for the two girls to come out. While they waited, they watched as the head custodian wheeled the slushy machine down the hallway and out the door. "I'm so glad that they're getting rid of that damn machine." Will said and looked to Emma. "Whose stupid idea was it to have those in here anyways?"

"That would be my idea," Coach Sylvester said and gave them both a disgusted look. "It's a way of pointing out who is at the bottom of the pile and your kids are the bottom." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I think we should just put the slushy machine in the choir room and they can slushy each other." She rolled her eyes when Will stepped in front of her. "Don't give me that look, it's hard to take you seriously when you have the ginger dwarf standing beside you and the Keebler elves waving at me from their homes in your hair." She leaned into his personal space. "Do us all a favor and get your kids home schooled."

Emma placed a hand on Will's arm and shook her head. "Don't Will she's not worth it." She glanced behind her when she heard the door open; she gave the two girls a smile and then shot Sue a glare. "Go away before I have to go to the board of education."

"They love me there; I bring in more money than anyone does." She pointed to her former Cheerios and growled. "You two disgraced the Cheerio uniform and that's unforgivable."

"You know coach; even getting slushied everyday is better than the insults you gave us everyday at practice. And when we take a shower, we wash away the slushy but the humiliation you put us through when we were Cheerios wasn't so easily removed." Brittany said and then pulled a smiling Santana behind her towards the choir room.

"Who was that?" Sue asked as she watched them walk away.

"That's one of my bottom feeders as you call them, later Sue." He took Emma's hand and they jogged after the girls.

Mr. Schue clapped his hands as he walked around the piano. "Ok, I'm so glad to have you guys all back." He gave them a big smile and dropped into a chair in front of them. "This is our year, we learned a lot last year and we faced all kinds of problems but we survived and came away stronger for it." He looked out of the kids and saw them nodding their heads. "So if you'll give me a minute here, I have to run down to the copy room and get your music." He jogged from the room and left the kids to chatter amongst themselves.

The first to make a move was Finn, he looked between Rachel and Quinn and tried to decide if he wanted to beg for Quinn's forgiveness for dropping her at the funeral or go after Rachel and try to rekindle their relationship. He looked to Rachel and saw a huge smile on her face and heard her contagious laugh, that made his mind up, he loved when she laughed. He stopped in front of her where she was talking to Mercedes and scuffed a toe across the floor. "Hey Rachel, I wanted to ask you if you're doing anything after school today?"

"Why?" She gave him a questioning look and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, I thought maybe we could go out and see a movie, maybe get something to eat."

Santana glanced over to where Rachel was and kicked the back of Quinn's chair. "You are going to have a big ass problem if you don't do something right now." She hissed and nodded her head across the room. "Take it from me, I know all to well what happens."

Quinn turned in her chair and looked at her from under her brows. "What am I supposed to do, go over and kick him in his nuts?"

"I'd pay to see you do that," she grinned. "Just tell him to back off that she's off limits, if Rach does it, he'll think she's playing hard to get because he's an idiot."

"Yeah, he's even dumber than me." Brittany added with a nod of her head.

Santana nodded her head towards Brad and got up from her chair. "You know how we do things here," she took Quinn's hand and pulled her to the piano player.

Artie watched as Santana left Brittany's side and decided he would take that opportunity to approach his ex-girlfriend. "Hey Brittany," he wheeled up to her and gave her a wide smile. "How was your summer?"

"It was good, how did it go at Six Flags?"

"It was amazing but it would have been better if you had been there with me. Blaine's cool and everything but it's not the same if you know what I mean. I would love to have shown you the park at night when it was all lit up and the moon was full overhead."

Quinn glanced over her shoulder and grabbed Santana's hand. "Don't look now but wheels is making a move on your wife." She chuckled when she cussed and if not for her holding onto her hand, she would have gone over and probably flipped him over in his chair. She then glanced up to see Puck and Lauren grinning back at her and Santana. "Looks like we get to crush two of them at once," she looked into dark eyes and smiled. "Mind if Rachel and I join you two tomorrow for the slushy fest?"

"The more the merrier," she looked to Brad and saw him nod. She then went over to the kids in the band and spoke to them. "Let's do this." She squeezed Quinn's hand before she moved to the center of the room, just as she was picking up the microphone, Mr. Schue walked in. "Mr. Schue, Quinn and I are going to sing sort of a duet."

"Ok, guys can I have your attention, Quinn and Santana are going to sing for us." He tipped his hand to them and then moved over to sit in the front row next to Mike. Mercedes grabbed Kurt's hand and gave him a wide smile; they had a good idea of what Quinn and Santana were going to do.

Santana handed a microphone to Quinn before she moved closer to the others. "Quinn and I want to make something perfectly clear with this song." She turned and nodded to Brad. As he played the first few chords of the song, she moved towards Brittany and gave her a smoldering glance. She sang the first lines and then turned to Quinn who sang the next lines. Everyone looked from each other to the two girls, at first they thought they were singing to each other, that is until Quinn stepped up to Rachel, took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

(Santana) Friday night beneath the stars  
>In a field behind your yard<br>You and I are painting pictures in the sky

(Quinn)And sometimes we don't say a thing  
>Just listen to the crickets sing<br>Everything I need is right here by my side

Quinn and Santana pulled their lovers to the front of the room and sang to them in front of everyone.

And I know everything about you  
>I don't wanna live without you<p>

I'm only up when you're not down  
>Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground<br>It's like no matter what I do

Kurt and Mercedes walked down from where they had been sitting and sang back-up for them and watched as both Finn and Arty sat with depressed expressions on their faces. As they sang, the rest of the kids with the exceptions of Arty and Finn joined in. When the song finished, Santana pulled Brittany down for a deep kiss, when they came apart, she looked right at Arty and held up their hands to show him their matching rings. She didn't have to say a word, he knew what it meant and he would just have to get over it. He gave them a small smile and a nod of his head. Finn on the other hand thought it was all a big joke between his two ex-girlfriends. He got up and walked towards Rachel and cast a quick glance at Quinn.

"This isn't funny," he shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his feet as he looked between them. "I know I pissed you off Quinn but to sing a love song to Rachel isn't funny. Remember when you got mad at her for singing that Fleetwood Mac song to me; well it's the same thing."

Quinn narrowed her eyes and snorted at his ignorance. "Are you really that dense," she pulled her lover into her side and held her close. "This is no joke, we're together, she's my girlfriend."

He rolled his eyes and looked around him. "I know I jumped back and forth between you two and I dumped you and kissed Rachel at Nationals." He looked to Rachel. "I thought we had something when we came back from New York."

"Finn," Rachel tried to convey her feelings with a look but saw that he wasn't catching on. "Quinn's my lover."

"For shits sake Finn catch a freakin clue dude!" Santana burst out and threw a hand towards Quinn and Rachel. "They aren't into you, ya got it?" She rolled her eyes when he looked at her with his usual dopey expression. "Ya know what Finn…" she just shook her head and pulled Brittany with her to sit back down. "Never mind, stay in your little world of delusions."

Puck stood up and waved to Finn. "Dude I saw them making out at my cousins wedding, just move on, there's plenty of fish in the sea."

Rachel placed a hand on his arm and looked up at him. "Finn you have to move on like Puck said, we were never meant to be." She looked to Quinn and held her with her eyes. "I'm in love with Quinn, she makes me happy."

"This is such bullshit!" He stomped away and turned back to them before he pointed a finger at Santana. "You did this!"

"Hey I would love to take credit and get a free toaster or whatever but I didn't tell them to jump into bed with each other."

"But sweetie you made them…" Brittany caught the look Rachel was giving her and slumped in her chair. "Never mind." Finn stalked towards Brittany and glared at her.

"Finish it Brittany, finish what you were saying." Santana jumped up between them and shoved Finn away from Brittany.

"Hold up Finn," Mr. Schue stepped between them and moved him to the other side of the room. "Going after Brittany and Santana is not going to solve anything, what ever happened between Rachel and Quinn, happened because they wanted it to happen."

Kurt stepped down towards him. "Why are you having such a hard time with this, you didn't even know they were gone this summer. I walked passed you every day while you were playing video games, you never even mentioned either one of them this summer?"

"It's because we're back in school and he's afraid that he'll look gay in front of the football players if he doesn't have a girlfriend." Tina said and flinched when he turned to glare at her.

Finn turned to Rachel and Quinn. "Kiss her," he moved closer to them. "Santana kissed Brittany, so go ahead Quinn and kiss her. And remember that I know both of you and I'll know if you're faking it."

"Like they did with you, fat chance on that, I've seen them together." Santana said and gave him a smirk. "But ya know what is really weird; we all faked it with you, go figure."

Mr. Schue stepped between him and the girls and shook his head. "This has gone too far Finn, go ahead and take a seat and leave the girls alone."

"No Mr. Schue it's alright, if this will end his doubts." Rachel said and turned to Quinn; she caressed her cheek and gave her a small smile. She leaned in so that their lips were but a breath apart, when they touched, everyone around them disappeared and it was only the two of them. She brushed their lips together gently before tilting her head to the side and running her tongue across Quinn's lower lip. They kissed slowly and with a passion that had flames licking up from the deepest depths of their souls. Hands roamed and fingers tangled into hair as the kiss deepened and then it ended when Santana and Brittany pulled them apart and ushered them towards the door.

"It's been nice but we gots to go!" Santana pushed Quinn from the room with Brittany and Rachel bringing up the rear. "Damn Rachel, if I was a dude, I would have totally blown my load in there!"

"You," Quinn gasped. "I was on the receiving end, I need a cold shower!" She looked back at her smirking lover and wiggled an eyebrow at her. "Or something else."

"That was so hot!" Brittany said and hugged Rachel. "Hope coach doesn't have any cameras in there." Three of them stopped and looked back towards the choir room and groaned.

Finn stood in the middle of the room looking towards the door; everyone walked past him and touched him on the shoulder in a way of expressing their condolences. He looked to the floor when the last of them had gone and only Mr. Schue was left in the room. "How do I accept that Mr. Schue, they're the only girls that I've dated or sorta dated and they all end up being lesbians?"

Mr. Schue wanted to tell him to call Ellen Degeneres and see if she maybe had a job for him but he fought against it and just shrugged his shoulders.

"No idea there Finn, you're young and there are plenty of other girls in this building." He clapped him on his shoulder and headed towards the door.

The next morning, Quinn, Rachel, Brittany and Santana stepped in to the building; they pulled down their goggles, bumped fists and made their way down through the slushy gauntlet. The slushy slipped over their shower caps and slickers to drip onto the floor. They laughed all the way down the hallways and threw slushy off their hands onto the other students. They ignored the slurs tossed at them, the looks and everything else that came with being around narrow minded idiots. When they made the corner, Kurt and Mercedes joined them in their rain gear and goggles. The six of them walked in a line down the hallway, proud of whom there were and that they were friends with each other. When they got to home room, Karofsky was waiting with a slushy in his hand; he looked to Santana and gave her a glare.

"You screwed me over bitch!" He stepped closer to her and showed her the cup.

"Ohhh please, like getting a slushy in the face is going to bother me now, you know how many have hit me in the last two days?" She rolled her eyes at him and waved a hand in his direction.

"Hey Dave," Finn said from where he had come up behind the group. "I see you got the last of the giant cups," he looked inside and saw that it was grape. "And that's Rachel's favorite flavor," he looked to Rachel and gave her a smirk. "Lemme toss it and I'll buy you a can of dip."

"Sure buddy," he handed it over and crossed his arms over his chest. "I've waited a long time for you to do this, welcome back Finn."

Finn looked at the cup in his hand and then to the other Glee kids. "Thanks Dave." He pulled his arm back, spun on his heel and threw the slushy all over Dave. "Now get your sorry ass out of here and leave them alone." He handed him the cup and gave Rachel and Quinn a smile before he headed into home room.

"That's some progress he's made, maybe there's hope for him yet?" Kurt said and linked his arm with Mercedes. "Things are looking up."

The End.

Larisa

.


End file.
